Yesterdays Future
by sheepstamper
Summary: Harry travels to the past to eliminate Tom Riddle, only having 10 hours to do so before returning to the present time, will it work?, will he remain the same person?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Yesterdays Future.**

**Disclaimer**: - I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Anything you recognise is hers; everything else is purely my imagination-running wild…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Hermione, I can do this!" Harry looked at Hermione his eyes hard, emerald green eyes seemly to flash.

"You yourself have set the time turner, you know that it is the only way we can defeat Voldemort."

"Harry, I not….. not sure anymore" Hermione wrung her hangs against the dark robes that she was wearing, her eyes, looking intensely at Harry.

They were standing, facing each other within the Transfiguration class, McGonagall's desk between them. The books and scrolls littering the table between them, the gold and silver of the time turner taking pride of place in the middle of the mess. Additional notes scattered across the floor, much to the annoyance of Hermione, lay in heaps with runes and equations taking up most of the margins.

"We've gone through this hundreds of times" Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. Harry turned to face away from Hermione.

"I go back to the past, kill…no" Harry didn't like the idea of becoming a murderer, continuing "no…stop Voldemort and then return. If I succeed then everything will have been worth it, the countless hundreds dying won't have happened" Harry took a deep breath, slowly releasing it "It's…..it's the only way"

At that moment, Ron burst through the door, panting as if he had been running all the way up from the dungeons. "Quick, Snape's on his way up, I just saw him pass the third corridor"

Quickly Harry grabbed the time turner and passed it over his neck, making sure that it was not on show and was between his skin and his tee shirt. With a quick wave of his hand, the scattered papers flew into a neat pile and then turned themselves into a transfiguration essay. That would keep Snape off his back if he wanted to see what they were doing in the classroom.

"Harry" scolded Hermione "just because you can do spells wandlessly, you should be careful, no one knows that you can do that"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry turned and quickly transfigured the desk into a cat, along with a bowl of milk. Transfiguring inanimate objects into living animals took a lot of power, the cat just stayed on the ground looking at the bowl of milk, thankfully not going anywhere.

"Hermione, only you and Ron know about my wandless abilities and that was only because I seemed to have reached my magical maturity at sixteen, not seventeen"

"You should still be more careful" Hermione was just about to launch into why Harry shouldn't do wandless magic, when Ron cut in.

"Look guys, in case you have both forgotten, Snape is on his way up here and you two are arguing about Harry doing something that even Dumbledore has trouble doing" He had only just seemed to have his breath back, still slightly panting.."If you two have finished we need to be getting back to the common room. It's nearly past curfew"

"Okay, okay…….lets go"

Harry was just about to turn the cat and bowl back into McGonnals desk when the door was suddenly thrown open. Standing inside the frame of the door stood Snape, his outline unmistakable, his robes still billowing around his frame in a non-existent breeze.

"Well…..what do we have here, three Gryffindors out of bounds and in a class room without a permission slip?" Snape sneered at the three "I believe that that will be 10 points from Gryffindor"

"What! It's not past curfew, we were just on our way back to the common room" Ron all but shouted.

"I think that that will be a further 5 points for cheek Mr Weasley and talking back to a professor, I think that will be another 5 points" The sneer on Snape's face was about to reach all time records.

"We're just going…..professor" Harry nodding to both Hermione and Ron, all three started to walk towards to the door of the classroom.

"Wait, What are you three doing in here, what do you have in your hands – Potter" Snape held out his hand for the paper that Harry had been holding. Hesitating Harry held out the transfiguration essay for Snape to look at, he was fairly confident that Snape wouldn't be able to see that it was their notes on the time turner, but with Snape you could never be sure.

Professor Snape took one look at the essay and roughly pushed it back at Harry "Get going. If I see you in the corridor then you will not only lose more points but you will have detention with Mr Filch, I understand that he is in need of assistance in cleaning up the front entrance way"

Not waiting to be told again, they all start to move toward to class room door, Harry turned round and cast a spell at the cat and bowl of mile, transfiguring tham back into the desk and chair, all three went quickly out of the classroom, heading back to Gryffindor tower, Ron continuously muttering about '_Greasy Gits and bloody Slytherin's'_

Back in the common room, the three went there separate ways, Harry up to the boys dorm, Ron went over to see who was winning the latest gob stones match and Hermione went and sat by Ginny.

Harry opened the door to the boys dorm, annoyed that they hadn't yet completed what they had set out to do, the equations all worked …..'theoretically'. The time turner would send him back to the early 50's, where he could confront Voldemort, Tom Riddle, and then finally return him to the present time. It was timed so that he would only spend approximately ten hours back in time and then he would jump forward to the present day, if all worked as it should. Allowing only ten hours would prove to be a bit of a problem if he couldn't find Tom Riddle, if he couldn't find Tom then it would have all been a wasted journey, nothing would have changed. He would have travelled back in time to accomplish nothing.

Harry sat on his four-poster bed, putting his notes down and turning them back from the transfiguration essay, spreading out the main incantation he reviewed it once again. He would only have one chance to get this right, one spell could change the future of all wizard kind, make a safer place, a safer future, one where wizards and witches could thrive without having to be constantly vigilant. The spell would require an enormous amount of power, something which Harry had in abundance, since coming into his magical maturity…….

_Flashback._

_Harry had been lying down on his bed, trying not to think about getting up, his nightmares had proven to be traumatic and left him listless and wanting not to go to sleep. The presence of Voldemort was at the fore thought of his mind, every time that Voldemort went on a killing spree Harry would see it in graphic detail. Although Voldemort did not participate in every raid, he was nearly always present throughout the raids and took personal delight in directing his deatheaters to carry out the most horrific injuries on the people caught up in the destruction, killing being the only forthright conclusion to hours of torturer._

_Harry tried sitting up, not wanting to really move._

"_You okay Harry?" Ron called from his bed concern registering on his face, he knew that Harry cast silencing charms around his bed at night to stop from waking Seamus, Dean and Neville. Ron could see that Harry's face was covered in sweat and that he was trembling._

"_Yeah, old Voldy must be doing something, 'cause my head is killing me" Harry still trying to sit up trembled even more the closer he got to up-right. "I think that I might have to see Madam Pomfrey to get a head ache potion, otherwise I might not make potions, last thing I want at the moment is to have Snape start taking points for me not paying attention"_

_Knowing that Harry would voluntary want to see Madam Pomfrey caused Ron to take a closer look at his friend, never would Harry want to visit the hospital wing of his own accord. "Are you sure that you are alright?" Ron got out of bed and approached Harry's bed, he could feel the magic pouring off of Harry. As Ron was getting closer he noticed that Harry started to glow, a faint blue light gradually began to surround his friend, getting brighter. _

_Harry face started to grimace, the trembling getting worse. Ron tried to get to Harry to help him, however the blue light that had surrounded him suddenly turned a violent violet/purple, clashing red seemed to infuse with the blue and the power turned up another notch. _

"_Neville!" Ron turned and shouted "Neville, quick go get Dumbledore!" _

_Neville started, looking at Ron and then Harry saw that something was not right, jumping quickly out of bed he ran to the door of the dorm. By this time the shouting had woken both Dean and Seamus, causing both of them to come running over to Ron. Looking at Harry both were as confused as Ron._

"_What's happening Ron?" Seamus asked, looking at Harry, concern written all over his face._

"_I have no bloody idea" Ron ran his hand through his hair, looking at Harry who seemed to be shaking and sweating in a semi-ridged position on his bed. Was it his imagination or was Harry starting to float off his bed. Deciding that doing anything was better than doing nothing Ron started to reach for Harry._

_Just as Neville reached the door of the dorm, the door opened with a very worried and slightly panting Professor Dumbledore "Keep back from Harry" barked Dumbledore. This said a little too late as Ron had already reached for Harry. Ron's hand had reached to the purple nimbus, that surrounded Harry and he was thrown violently in the direction of the window. Only coming to crash down beside the windowsill, unconscious. _

"_Mr Thomas, Mr Finnigan, step away from Harry please" Professor Dumbledore seemed to have recovered from his initial sock and appeared to be calmly surveying the scene before him., only Dumbledore knew how frantic his thoughts were going through his head._

_At that moment a rather worried Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall swept into the dorm, "Albus, what is going on?" Professor McGonagall took in the scene in front of her, one Harry Potter surrounded by a purple nimbus, lying on his bed, two students looking on in horror at something happening to one of their own friends and another student lying prone by the window of Gryffindor tower._

"_I don't rightly know at this moment" Professor Dumbledore appeared to have recovered from his shock at what was happening within the boys dorm._

"_Mr Thomas, Mr Finnigan, would you please see that Mr Weasley is taken to the hospital wing" Professor Dumbledore directing his voice at the two shocked looking students. Noting that neither student had moved, he moved to stand in front of Dean and Seamus "Mr Thomas, Mr Finnigan?"_

"_Sorry Professor, of course" both Dean and Seamus, looked at Ron lying in the widow bay of the tower, by the time that they had moved it was apparent the Madam Pomfrey was already taking action and was casting spells over the prone body of Ron._

"_We need to move Mr Weasley to the hospital wing, he seems to have broken his arm and is currently suffering from concussion, as well as being unconscious" Madam Pomfrey stated in a very professional manner_

"_Mr Thomas, Mr Finnigan, Mr Longbottom, please go down to the common room" Professor McGonagall was quick to assess the situation and wanted to clear to room of the remaining students in what appeared to be a stressful situation. "I expect you all to keep your own council until either Professor Dumbledore or I have informed you otherwise, it that understood?" The boys understood, however it would not be easy as they could hear the other students coming to see what all the noise was about from the sixth form dorm._

_Once the boys had left to go to the common room and Madam Pomfrey had left with Ron to go to the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall closed the dorm door, after telling the rest of the students to go down to the common room or to breakfast._

"_Albus, what is happening?" Minerva asked quietly, walking closely to the bed that held Harry Potter_

"_I not to sure" Professor Dumbledore said, currently his was casting various spells over Harry, trying to determine was causing the purple nimbus of light that surrounded the young man. When he had finished he turned to Professor McGonagall "If I am not mistaken, it appears that Harry's connection to Voldemort is tying the two of them together, whatever Voldemort is currently doing is having this effect on Harry" Dumbledore paused in his commentary, the frown on his face deepening. "I believe that Harry is currently experiencing the effects of a magical infusion?"_

"_What can we do for the boy, Albus?" _

_Professor Dumbledore appeared to age to his considerable 150 years, "The shield that currently surrounds Harry will not allow me to move him, it appears to be impenetrable as all of my spells have no effect on either the shield or Harry"_

_At that moment Harry let out a small scream and trembled under the shield, his head thrashed from side to side, however to most frightening thing was his scar went from an angry pink to a glowing white. The magic emanating from Harry increased causing both Professors to take a few step backwards, each of them unconsciously throwing up a small shield as they went. The purple nimbus, surrounding Harry, started to fluctuate from purple to blue to purple to red and back again. The magical discharge coming from Harry kept increasing, the glowing nimbus increasing in its intensity and speed of changing colours, until only a near bright white light could be seen. Harry could barely be seen through this magical display of colours, although what could be seen was one of a boy trembling and floating just above his bed._

"_What on earth are we going to do?... This could kill him, Albus" Professor McGonagall said, her lips pursed together so tightly in concentration and concern._

"_You will have to inform the rest of the Gryffindors that Harry is currently unwell and will not be able to moved". Dumbledore paused, he looked as if he were thinking "it might be useful to have some house elves set up the spare Head Boys rooms, as I have no idea how long this will last" he continued. Professor Dumbledore looked at the time, it was about half an hour since they had arrived and there was no change in what was happening to Harry. _

_Professor McGonagall moved towards the door, briefly turning around to see Dumbledore once again casting various spells over Harry, leaving the dormitory she quickly went down the stairs only to be faced with half of the Gryffindors talking in mumbled whispers. "Is there no need for breakfast this morning. I don't believe that lessons have been cancelled" She stated as she descended that remain steps. Quite a few of the Gryffindors left through the portrait hole, clutching their bags._

"_Professor, what has happened to Harry?" The concern on Hermione's face evident "What happened to Ron?_

_Professor McGonagall looked at the various students, concern showing in their faces, their eyes wide. Once the rest of the students had left the tower she only faced two remaining students Hermione and Ginny Weasley "Miss Granger, I believe that Harry is suffering another attack from Voldemort, he will remain in his dormitory until further notice, Professor Dumbledore will remain with him until he regains consciousness". She paused for a moment, "Miss Weasley, before you ask, your brother was taken to the hospital wing, with Madam Pomfrey. I believe that he has a broken arm and concussion. If you wish you can visit him after lunch, I will give you a note to take to your class after lunch"_

_Both girls wanted to ask more questions but were cut off by Professor McGonagall, "I believe that you will both be late for breakfast, if anything transpires I will let you both know"._

_Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore remained in the boys dormitory looking at Harry, the purple nimbus was beginning to fade and the alternating colours were beginning to slow down, however the magical discharge emanating from Harry remained high, vastly higher than he had encountered before. Puzzled by this, Dumbledore cast a few detection spells over Harry, his magical index was raising and did not appear to be slowing, only it was a steady increase. Harry had far more power than most adult witches and wizards and it did not appear to be stopping. A thought passed through Dumbledore's head, was this 'the power he knows not?' _

_After Professor McGonagall had made sure that no students were left in the common room and both Miss Granger and Miss Weasley had left, she returned to the boys dormitory. "Albus, is there any change?"_

"_No Minerva, there doesn't appear to be, although the shield around Harry remains as strong as ever, the pulsating energy has reduced somewhat, however his magical index continues to rise." Pausing again, Dumbledore tugged on his long white beard, searching for his next sentence, "Harry once again seems to be in the thick of things, we can only hope that the outcome will be a good one"._

_While all of this was happening, Harry was having a traumatic time, his head seemed to be splitting open and his body seemed to have a will of its own. Harry could feel the magic coming through the link from Voldemort and his own magic trying to compensate. His body felt as if it was on fire and his bones seemed to be breaking and re-making themselves again and again. He could feel his magical core expanding and contracting, getting larger and then shrinking back down, only not to its original size. His magical core was getting larger. Power seemed to flow through his veins pulsating at every heart beat, his body was trembling from the repeated fluctuations of power his own magic trying to compensate, trying to restrict the amount of magic being received through his link to Voldemort. Trying to keep conscious he could hear the worry in the voices of those in his dormitory, he could hear Dumbledore and McGonagall, he thought that he heard Neville, Seamus and Dean, but couldn't be sure. And what had happened to Ron?_

_Slowly Harry could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness and after the amount of pain that he was feeling he gladly let it take him. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: - I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Anything you recognise is hers; everything else is purely my imagination-running wild…..

Waking up in the hospital wing Harry looked around '_Where the hell am I_' noticing the stark white walls and hospital beds, '_not again! What am I doing here now?_'

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey entered that ward from her office.

"Mr. Potter, I see that you are awake, how are you feeling?" the question was asked with sympathy, her face constantly scanning Harry for any signs of discomfort.

"Madam Pomfrey, what am I doing here, that last thing that I remember was being in pain and actually wanting to come and see you for a headache potion"

Poppy raised her eyebrows, as if looking at Harry in disbelief, "You Mr. Potter actually wanted to come to the hospital wing – unbelievable" She pulled out her wand and started scanning Harry, "It appears that you are okay, although I must say that Mr. Potter you weren't okay when you came in here last night"

Harry started to reach for his glasses, only to find that they actually came to him from the bedside cabinet '_what the hell?_' Quickly putting them on Harry turned to face Madam Pomfrey "I remember being in pain and then nothing"

"Wait here Mr. Potter, Oh and do not try to leave you bed I have various charms in place to let me know if you have. I must go a inform Professor Dumbledore that you are awake." Turning round she quickly left the ward to floo Professor Dumbledore.

Harry tried to think of what happened, he remembered feeling intense pain and Voldemort carrying out some ritual, although for the life of him he couldn't really remember.

Swinging his legs out the side of the bed Harry's feet hit the floor, he slowly stood up and promptly fell over. '_I don't remember being this tall_,' trying to get up off the floor Harry stood, normally he could only see the top of the curtain rail, however now he appeared to be facing the curtain rail as if at the same height. '_What the hell is going on with me, I seem to be have shot up about half a foot_.'

"Mr Potter, what on earth do you think you are doing?" Harry jumped at the sound of the voice "Get back into bed this instant" Madam Pomfrey, practically flew to the side of Harry's bed, pushing the protesting boy back into bed.

"Madam Pomfrey, I need to go the toilet," Harry said as he pushed back into the bed, the covers being drawn up around his chest.

"If you wanted to go to the toilet you should have said" and with that she pulled out her wand and waved it in a circular movement followed by a quick flick. The feeling of wanting to go to the toilet subsided and Harry felt relived although not to sure how.

"I can see from your face Mr. Potter that you are wondering what I have just done"

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey with that question clearly spelled out on his face.

"We don't use muggle methods to help patients go to the loo, we use a spell" The answer seemed to relieve Harry of any further questions, "Professor Dumbledore will be with us shortly, I suggest that you get some rest" and with that she returned to her office.

Madam Pomfrey voiced echoed from her office "Mr. Potter, I have left some pain relieving potions on your bedside cabinet, I trust that you will take them – I will know if you haven't"

Harry sat in the hospital bed, '_what is going on? Voldemort's doing some flaming ritual, I seem to have grown about six inches, glasses come flying through the air before I even touch them_' Harry was broken out of his musing when a voice coughed at the side of the curtains.

"Ah, Harry, you appear to have woken up" Professor Dumbledore smiled as he approached the chair at the side of the bed. "You Harry appear to get into all sorts trouble, even when trying not to"

Harry smiled at this statement "It's not my …." Harry tried to complete the rest of the sentence but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"I know Harry, I know" interrupted Professor Dumbledore "Anyway, what can you tell me about yesterdays events, You have quite a few worried friends that don't want to leave the hospital wing" His eyes sparkling "Madam Pomfrey has been quite insistent of them to get to class and not disturb her patients more than is necessary"

"I don't know Professor" Harry tried to smile but was held back "It seems that Voldemort was doing some ritual and then pain came through my scar, I'm not to sure what happened after that"

"Well you had quite a few of the staff and myself worried about you, It appears that you have also grown about seven inches, according to Madam Pomfrey, I believe that is why she left those pain relieving potion on your bedside table – I suggest that you drink them"

Harry turned round to the bedside cabinet and looked at the potions sitting on the surface, one looked slimy grey, another one that looked like a boiled frog with lumps in it.

"I am assured that they are perfectly safe to drink them Harry" smiled Dumbledore as he saw Harry's face reviewing the potions.

Taking a large gulp Harry swallowed both potions and instantly felt relief spread throughout his body. Although the taste was nothing to write home about, not that he would write home to the Dursley's anyway,

"Why do these potions have to taste so foul?" Harry said quietly, not expecting an answer.

"I believe that if medicines tastes good, then Madam Pomfrey would get no rest as she would never get rid of her patients" chuckling to himself Dumbledore continued "I also believe that it is Madam Pomfrey's way of ensuring that her patients are really sick and not just trying to get out of lessons"

Breaking the silence that began to extend around them Harry asked his first question.

"Sir, do you know what happened to me, does Snape know what Voldemort was doing?"

"Harry, that is Professor Snape and no, I believe that Professor Snape does not know what Voldemort was doing last night, it appears that only very close inner circle members were aware of what was happening yesterday"

Professor Dumbledore, tugged on his bread, his other hand going into his robe pocket, probably looking for a lemon drop "Can you tell me anything else about yesterday's events"

Harry considered the question, seeing no point in not telling the truth "No sir, only pain and that I'm now about six foot two, it looks like I'm going to need new robes"

"Don't worry about your robes Harry, I'm sure that that can be solved very quickly"

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office "Professor Dumbledore have you finished with Mr. Potter yet? I need to just check that he is fit enough to leave, as I know that he doesn't want to be here any longer than necessary" Casting a long look at Harry

"Thank you Poppy, I have indeed finished with Harry and was just about to come a get you"

Professor Dumbledore got up from the chair and left the hospital wing "Harry, if you remember anything, please come and find me"

"Yes sir"

"Right, Mr. Potter, let's have a look at you and see if there are any problems in getting you out of my hospital" and with that Madam Pomfrey spent the next fifteen minutes running various diagnostic spells over Harry

"Well Mr Potter apart from having a huge growth spurt, you appear to be in good health. Please come and see me if you have any pain in your body as I know that growing seven inches over night does place some extraordinary effects on the human body."

"Thank you" Harry said trying desperately to leave the hospital wing. Removing his hospital gown and putting on his clothes '_Dammit, my robes are to short, great now I'm going to have to walk back to Gryffindor tower with my robes swinging around my knees – GREAT!' _

"Ah. Mr Potter, I am glad that I caught you in time" Professor McGonagall stood at the entrance to the hospital, "It appears that Professor Dumbledore was right, you do need to get some new robes"

With that she quickly raised her wand and Harry's robes lengthened until they were at the tops of his shoes "It seems that new shoes will be in order as well" she said with her eyebrows slowly reaching into her hairline.

"Yes Professor" Harry smiled, looking down at his lengthened robes and missing shoes

"Well we can arrange for you to go to Diagon Alley this afternoon, we can't have you running around the school without anything on your feet now – can we?"

"No Professor"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry arrived back at Hogwarts later that afternoon, after seeing both Ron and Hermione before he left to get his new things.

"Blimey Harry!" Exclaimed Ron has Harry walked through the entrance to the Gryffindor tower, entering the common room "You look completely different, girls will be throwing themselves at you looking like that"

Harry looked down at himself, sure he had bought nearly a new wardrobe, slacks, shirts, shoes, trainers and new robes. Harry currently had on a pair of cream trousers and a white tee shirt along with some brown shoes. "Apart from new clothes, because my other ones wouldn't fit me any more I don't see that much of a difference?"

"Harry, what do you mean that you don't see any difference, you've shot up about eight inches, together with new clothes I don't think that there is much difference." Pausing, "Nope Harry, No difference at all"

"Err. Ron?" Harry walked slowly into the common room, "Sorry about your arm and everything, I didn't mean to break it"

"Don't worry Harry, I've had worse on the Quidditch Pitch" Ron rose up to help Harry with his bags "Actually, No I haven't had worse"

Both Harry and Ron laughed as they ascended the stairs to their dormitory, Harry putting his bags on his bed, lifted his hand and felt a tingle in his fingers. Lifting his hand he tried something that he hadn't tried before, thinking about the spell '_Wingardium Leviosa' _Harry lifted the bags off of the bed and onto the floor and back again.

"Harry. What are you doing?" Ron looked at Harry as if he had just walked out of the Forbidden Forest cuddling an Acromantula.

"I don't know" Harry was a bit perplexed "I was trying to lift the bags of the bed and I felt a tingling in my fingers" Harry paused not sure if he should continue "I tried the levitation spell and the bags lifted off of the bed"

"Harry that's really advanced magic, I don't think that even Dumbledore can do that, soundless spells yes but not wandless"

Ron looked ready to jump around the room.

"Harry, try something else, try summoning something to you"

Harry concentrated on the pillows on Ron's bed.

'_Accio Pillows_', Harry nearly fell over as the pillows flew across the room into his hands.

"Bloody Hell Harry" Ron looked like all his Christmas's had come early.

"Do you know what this means?" Harry looked at him as if to say no. "We can prank the Slytherins without getting caught, just think of what we can do to Malfoy and his goons. Think what we can do to Snape" Ron's face looked like it could split in half as his smile turned into a grin so wide it nearly went from ear to ear.

Harry hadn't said a word, he just stood there looking at the pillows in his hand, could he really do wandless spells, wasn't that supposed to be impossible, only Merlin could do soundless and wandless spells.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron noticed that Harry hadn't said a word and was looking at the pillows in his hands "Do you want to go and see Dumbledore?" he asked.

"No, no, I don't, No…. I need to think about this for a moment" sitting down on his bed Harry thought about the possibilities that this could bring. He would never be defenceless now, if he could do magic without a wand.

"Ron, please don't tell anyone about this, at least until I can figure it out"

"Sure thing Harry" replied Ron looking worried , Err….. what about Hermione?"

"Yes, Hermione can know but no one else" Harry got up off of his bed and started to pace around the room.

"I know, we can go to the room of requirements and see what I can do there"

Both Harry and Ron left their dormitory and headed off the Room of Requirements, only to bump into Hermione on there way. Explaining what had happened in their dormitory they all walked quietly toward to the Room of requirements, avoiding any other students that were wandering the corridors.

Pacing outside the door Harry was thinking about practicing spells, not sure what the room would provide. Upon entering, he could see that there were shelves of books on spells and plenty of objects around the room.

Harry tried all sorts of spells from lifting, summoning, banishing, small amounts of transfiguration, charms, hexes and curses.

"Guys, I'm getting tired, I've been doing this for the past two hours and I'm starting to feel really hungry"

Ron and especially Hermione, after listening to Harry's story, were putting him through most first and second years spells and although he didn't seem to be doing too badly, he could achieve most of them wandlessly and quite a few of them soundlessly, but not all of them yet.

"Okay Harry, lets go and get some dinner, but I'm still sure that we should tell Professor Dumbledore" Hermione had wanted to go to Dumbledore the moment she found out about Harry new powers. Harry had point-blank refused, stating that he was unsure of them himself and wanted to learn to control them a bit before announcing them to Hogwarts and the world. It could be the 'power he knows not' Harry told both Ron and Hermione.

Weeks past and Harry was still unsure of the girls that kept approaching him about going on dates to Hogsmeade and late night meetings in broom cupboards. He was used to his slightly new look of being taller and having a few muscles, that sometimes could be seen beneath his tee shirt.

Hermione only found it funny that Harry could be so powerful but completely cowed by a few girls making advances at him, she often thought that Harry would prefer to face Voldemort than face a few girls clamouring for his attention.

Ron, on the other hand seemed to be prone to jealousy, although light-heartedly, hinting that Harry was receiving too much attention for the opposite sex, including his sister Ginny.

As the weeks past, and Harry learnt to control his new found powers, Voldemort continued to attack the magical community, never in the same place twice and always left people behind either being taken to the long term ward at St.Mungo's or dead, always with the dark mark rising above the scene of destruction.

For Harry it appeared that the last straw came upon the death of Remus Lupin.

Entering the great hall, to get breakfast, Harry saw the looks on his friends faces.

"Harry, I'm so sorry" Hermione had tears in her eyes and gently handed him the paper. There on the front page was a picture of a house with the dark mark above it, scanning down to the headline he saw 'Werewolf Killed Protecting Family"

Lupin had been sent to the house to get the family and after rescuing them had been caught by deatheaters. He had been then placed in a silver cage and the floor made silver, he had literally been burnt to death, slowly.

"Harry are you okay? Hermione placed her hand on his arm, trying to get his attention. "Harry?"

Harry just stared at the paper. His hands seemed to tremble and slowly tears began to leak from his eyes. Harry looked at Hermione, his face going blank.

"Harry?" Hermione continued to try to get Harry to acknowledge her.

Harry seemed to be stuck in a trance. The students and staff in the great hall looked towards to entrance, their conversations coming slowly to a halt, seeing both Harry and Hermione standing in the entrance way. They could feel the power in the air, the magic in the air becoming practically visible. They could see Hermione slowly backing away from Harry.

Harry continued to tremble, his aura flaring from nothing to a bright white. No one had seen this happen before, Dumbledore had an aura but only a small one that could be seen as well as felt, nothing however seemed to match what was happening at the moment.

Harry abruptly turned around a left, the stone steps seemingly rippling as he left the hall, his aura still flaring wildly.

"Miss Granger, what is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked as she rapidly approached Hermione from the staff table, closely followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"I showed Harry the front of the Daily Prophet, it says that Remus Lupin was killed last night saving a family" Hermione said quietly.

"I will go and see if Harry is alright" said Professor Dumbledore to both Professor McGonagall and Hermione and with that he swiftly left the great hall and four tables of bewildered students.

Approaching the room of requirements he could feel the magic radiating from the room, what ever Harry was doing was by far greater than he would have thought possible. Trying to gain access to the room, he discovered that he could not as Harry had prevented any access to it.

Inside the room, Harry felt his heartbreak, his only link to his parents had finally been taken away from him. This was not the fault of some accident, this was the fault of Voldemort and if he had anything to do with it, it would cease. Sinking to his knees Harry felt his world collapse around him, everything he loved, everything he cherished, was all taken away from him. Hanging his head down, so that his chin rested on his chest, he slowly wept for his loses.

Harry could feel his power pulsing through his body, waves upon waves of excess magic leaving him, the room seemed to compensate to the additional excess in magic by pulsing and changing colours, although only going from a pale white to a bright white in the space of a heartbeat. Harry was oblivious to his surroundings.

Outside in the corridor Professor Dumbledore was getting more and more anxious, the magic radiating from the room was increasing and Hogwarts herself was beginning to protest, the wards surrounding the ancient school protesting under the onslaught of so much magic.

Abruptly it stopped, the magic seemingly to disappear, the walls reverting back into their natural shape after having been slightly deformed from the amount of excess magic.

Unbeknown to Professor Dumbledore, who stood outside, Harry had ceased crying and their now formed an icy centre of hate, revenge, destruction within him. A cold hatred for Voldemort now formed a part of Harry's life, not that it hadn't before, only now the it seemed to be an additional building block in Harry's life.

Harry got up from the floor, wiping his eyes. '_I will find a way to stop you, you killed my parents, you tried to kill me, you killed Cedric, Sirius, Lupin, countless others, I will not stop until I see you finished and gone'_

Harry was aware that given his power increase he still could not make up for lack of experience and years that Voldemort had. He would have to find another way. Whilst Harry was considering his thoughts the room had changed from a blank room to what appeared to be a sitting room with a time turner lying on a table in the middle of the room.

Walking toward the table Harry picked up the time turner and examined it, could this be the way, would it allow him to travel back and rid the world of Voldemort before he became to powerful? Would this help him relieve the wizarding world of a gargantuan, muggle hating, megalomaniac?

Harry could sense someone waiting outside the door of the room of requirements, quickly swallowing his hate for Voldemort he exited the room only to find Professor Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Harry? Are you okay" Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry, noticing that his eyes were red from crying, but also noticing that Harry seemed to have something else within his eyes. The once bright green orbs that glowed with fire and passion were gone, replaced with a cold fury.

"Harry, please come with me" Dumbledore left towards his office, Harry following behind, his head held low.

Upon entering his office, Harry looked around noticing Fawkes sitting on his perch in the corner of the room.

"Lo Fawkes" Harry said taking a seat opposite the desk. Dumbledore moved around to sit down facing Harry. Fawkes flew over to Harry and trilled a few notes, settling down on Harry lap.

"Harry, what you are feeling now is grief for a loved one, for a friend……. Do not let this consume you"

"Professor, I need to be trained so that I can fight him, I can't allow this to go on for much longer" Harry paused, stroking Fawkes's head "Every time I read the paper I see more death and destruction. In the end it will come down to him and me, I would rather do it on my own terms than his – I need training"

"Harry, as much as I think that you are right I can't offer you training, the Minister of Magic will not allow it, only Aurors get combat training and I don't think that you are ready to face him just yet" Dumbledore paused, considering his next words. "When the time is right I will train you myself, until then I suggest you go and be with your friends, they will be as upset as you"

Harry not wanting to prolong this conversation got up and left the office, making his way to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering he sat down to think and plan his next moves. He had seen the time turner, his power had increased and he had trained over the past weeks to get it under control, to the point where he could perform nearly all spells wandlessly and soundlessly up to sixth year level.

'_I need to go back and stop him_' thought Harry '_I need to get a time turner, can't bring the one from the room of requirement it will disappear as soon as I leave the room. I need to go back to when Tom Riddle was in school'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: - I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Anything you recognise is hers; everything else is purely my imagination-running wild…..

'_I need to go back and stop him_' thought Harry '_I need to get a time turner, can't bring the one from the room of requirement it will disappear as soon as I leave the room. I need to go back to when Tom Riddle was in school'_

Harry pondered his fate, as he sat on his four-poster bed in the boy's dormitory, the bed covered in notes and equations on the time turner. He had to return to the past to remove Tom Riddle, AKA - Voldemort, from the time line. In doing so his could save countless hundreds of people from death and destruction including his parents, Sirius and Cedric, however in doing so, would he remove himself from this time line as well?

Harry had gone over this time paradox question hundreds of times in his own mind. He had discussed it with Hermione only to come to the same fateful conclusion each time. If he erased himself from this time line, then that wouldn't really matter because this time line would never have existed and therefore he wouldn't know any better. This was surely the better way for all of wizard kind and muggles. This was the better way.

Gathering up the notes and the time turner and ensuring that they were locked away in his trunk, Harry made his way down to the common room, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting around the fire place discussing the latest piece of homework set by Professor McGonagall .

"Hi guys" Harry said as he sat down with a thump, slightly dislodging Ron from his seat. "What's going on?"

"Just helping Ginny with her homework" replied Hermione "Well, I'm helping Ginny with her homework, Ron on the other hand is just trying to confuse everybody with his lack of knowledge"

"Hey, that's not fair – I know transfiguration, just 'cause I don't know this one, or can't remember doesn't mean that I'm not helping" Ron looked at Harry for support. "Right, Harry?"

Harry sat on the seat trying to take in the ever-present argument that always existed between Hermione and Ron.

"Don't get me involved in this one" Harry said sitting back, his mind on other things. All he just wanted was company, surrounded by friends, knowing that soon he would leave and probably never return.

The evening continued on with Hermione helping Ginny and Ron distracting them, finally leading to everyone going up to their dorms and to bed.

During the following weeks, Harry continued training in the room of requirements, he had mastered spells up to sixth year with help from Hermione and could perform most of these wandlessly and soundlessly and because of Hermione's drive had started on some seventh year spells as well.

He arranged to visit Gringotts, on the basis that he needed additional clothes because of his growth spurt and had removed some money for his trip to the past, ensuring that if he did survive and that he wasn't wiped from the time-line then he would have plenty to live on whilst the time line sorted itself out. If it sorted itself out.

He visited his vault only to find that his trust fund appeared to be short of galleons, questioning the goblins on this he discovered that once a year, on his birthday, his vault would fill itself from the Potter family vault to make the trust fund up to 50,000 galleons. Harry only ever took what was necessary to buy robes, books and a few other school things. He knew that there should be a lot more money in his vault than there currently was. He discovered that the Order of the Phoenix had been with drawing money from his trust account to be used to carry the fight to Voldemort. Angry at not being informed about this, it was just another line in the sand with his anger at Dumbledore.

Harry still respected the Head Master, but not allowing him to train to fight Voldemort and now removing money from him did not put him in a good light. Harry knew that confronting Dumbledore was probably not in his best interest now and would probably lead to him finding out about his decision to pay a visit to the past. Harry decided just to keep it in his memory for use at a later stage, if there was a later stage.

Once Harry had retrieved some money from his vault, he gone shopping to get some basilisk skin armour and boots, with silencing charms on and then returned to Hogwarts.

Both Hermione and Ron had noticed that Harry had become slightly withdrawn over the past couple of weeks but had decided that this was just because of his proposed trip to remove Voldemort from the time line. Neither wanted Harry to continue down this path but both understood his conviction about doing so, only Hermione knew the potential outcome of his trip.

Over the past weeks Hermione had gotten to know Harry a little better but both decided not to take their relationship any further because of his proposed trip to rid the world of Voldemort.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the room of requirements, each were sitting apart from each other looking at the floor.

"Harry, are you sure that you want to do this?" Hermione said, finally breaking the silence.

"I have to" Harry paused, looking at each of them in turn.

"It's not a choice I am lightly making or really want to do" he held up his hands to stop them interrupting.

"But, I can see no other way around it. I will never have the experience to defeat Voldemort if I face him directly….. he has over fifty years on me." Harry looked at the floor, taking a deep breath "Perhaps the power I have is wandless and soundless magic – I don't think that is the case, I know up to seventh year spells, Dumbledore will not train me until he believes that I am ready and once again the Prophet is reporting more deaths"

"Those death's aren't your fault mate" Ron quickly interrupted.

"But I feel responsible for each and every one of them, this can not continue. I have to no I must go back"

Not wanting to drag this out any longer, Hermione entered the conversation.

"Harry, you do know that the time turner that you found in your parents vaults and the incantation will only give you a maximum of ten hours to find Voldemort before it brings you back" quietly to herself muttering "_if it brings you back_"

"I know, I have thought this through." Harry said standing up and pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "I have got everything that I need, my invisibility cloak, Firebolt, basilisk skin armour and money, either I will succeed or nothing will have changed". Stopping in the middle of his pacing and looking at both of his friends, "Tom Riddle will not become Voldemort, he will not become the next dark lord, if killing him is required then that is what I will do. I will have to kill him if I meet him here in this time so as '_either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives',_ so why not in the past".

"I know Harry, I know" Hermione said quietly as she looked up at his face.

Harry turned towards the fireplace, he had to become a killer, either in this time of the past. It didn't matter that he may not want to kill anyone, he didn't have a choice. If no one else can remove Voldemort apart from Harry then there would be little chance of anyone else succeeding in removing Voldemort.

"I'm dammed if I don't kill him and I'm dammed if I do, with this one I can't seem to win" Harry said, still facing away from his friends.

"Harry" Ron tried to pull Harry from himself, "When are you going to do the spell?"

"I think during the Hogsmeade visit this Saturday. Nearly everyone will be in Hogsmeade and there will teachers there as well." Harry said turning to face his friends "If we use the prefects bathroom then we shouldn't be seen or heard. We.. no I can put up silencing charms and locking charms so that no one will hear or enter the room"

Harry had a determined look completing what he was saying "If all is well then I can return to the past in the prefects bathroom and leave to find Tom, if all is well he might be in Hogsmeade as well as all of the other students."

"Do you have everything you need Harry?" Hermione asked again, looking at Harry with large eyes.

Harry seeing the look in Hermione's eyes slowly answered her "Hermione, only one of us can go back, it has to be me, I'm the only one that can do this." Slowly moving towards her, "Hermione, I have everything I need, I can shrink my trunk in my room down and take that with me as well, apart from that I don't think that I will need anything else….. I have taken some money from my trust vault, not enough to alert Dumbledore and have everything else, there's nothing else I need to complete this"

With that he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave them a quick squeeze.

"Come on mate" Ron interrupted "we need to be getting back before someone notices that we've gone".

As Saturday approached, the tension between the three of them was visible, every time a professor asked them if they were alright they jumped and stuttered, it was clear to everyone that something was wrong.

"Albus do you think that Potter and his friends are up to something" Professor Snape asked, a sneer on his face.

"Clearly something is not right, however I can not tell you what Severus" Professor Dumbledore tugged at his long beard "There is something that is troubling them and therefore I find that I am concerned, this is most unusual for both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to be this agitated"

Sitting back in his chair "I will speak to them to find out if something is troubling them"

"Potter is only seeking attention again"

"I think not Severus, but something is definitely not right" Professor Dumbledore turned towards Professor McGonagall "Minerva, when you next see Mr Potter can you please ask him to see me in my office, I think after this evening meal would be a good time"

"Certainly Albus"

Professor McGonagall left the main table and approached the Gryffindor table, "Mr. Potter the Headmaster would like to see you after tonight's meal, the password is Candyfloss"

Harry just nodded and returned to eating his dinner,

"Harry, do you think they know? Squeaked Hermione, her voice rising an octave higher than normal.

"Well, we have been rather jumpy of late" Ron put in. "Don't look at me like that, just because I don't recognise most things around me. I can say that we have been acting rather strange around people" Ron continued as they looked at him with frozen expressions on their faces.

"What are we going to do?" continued Hermione

"Nothing" Harry answered, "I will see what Professor Dumbledore wants after dinner tonight"

All three of them left to get to classes.

After dinner that evening Harry approached the headmaster office "Candyfloss" he said as he neared the Gargoyle, the Guardian sliding open to revel a spiral staircase. Harry approached the headmaster door and was about to enter when he could hear two voices within, one belonging to the Headmaster and the other belonging to Snape.

"When he enters please be quite Severus"

"Ahh, come in Harry, I was wondering when you would arrive" Dumbledore paused "I hope that I didn't disturb your evening?"

Harry entered the office, looking around he could see Professor Snape sitting to the right of the headmaster desk, a sneer on his face

"No not at all Professor, just some homework to catch up on which I can do later" Harry replied, taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Harry, is everything okay, no visions of Voldemort?" professor Dumbledore enquired.

Harry could feel the faint sensation of someone trying to enter his mind, trying to block out the feeling he tried to concentrate on thinking of school work. Shaking his head a little,

"No sir, no visions from Voldemort, I have no idea what he is up to" Harry answered, still feeling the probe of Legilimency. It was clearly coming from Snape, but although Harry didn't want to reveal what his plans were he couldn't help see flashes within his mind of what he was about to attempt.

Harry couldn't help starting to feel that his privacy was once again being violated and once again his trust in Dumbledore was again at rock bottom.

"Sir, if there is nothing else I need to go and finish my homework, I sure that Professor Snape" Harry said the last word trying not to sneer himself "would like his potions essay completed in time for tomorrows class"

Harry really didn't want to wait around to be dismissed from the headmaster and got up to leave

"Insolent brat, the headmaster has not finished with you yet" Snarled Professor Snape

"Now, now Severus, I 'm sure that Harry has plenty to do" Professor Dumbledore continued, "Thank you Harry, I'm sure that you will need to complete your homework"

Harry left the office, running from the office, he wasn't sure what Snape had seen but he didn't want anything to stop his plans. As he was exiting the door, he could hear the voices of Snape and the headmaster.

"_I couldn't_ _get all of it, however I did get flashes of a time turner and the dark lord_" he heard Snape inform the headmaster.

Hearing that Harry ran back to Gryffindor tower, narrowly running down Mrs Norris in the process. Harry nearly ran through the portrait of the Fat Lady as he entered the common room.

All Harry could think about, while running back to the common room was '_I can't let the headmaster stop me, I can't let Snape stop me, it has to be done today, now!_'

Both Hermione and Ron looked up as Harry entered the common room and ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Harry entered his dorm, running over to his trunk he quickly withdrew the time turner, his cloak, Firebolt and money pouch. Throwing them on the bed Harry quickly started to strip off his clothes ready to put his armour on.

"Harry, what's going on?" a breathless Hermione asked, Ron just behind her.

"The headmaster and Snape probably know what I am planning, Snape was using Legilimency on me, I could feel him I my mind" Harry continued to strip off his clothes already putting on his basilisk skin battle robes. "They know about the time turner and Voldemort but not when or where"

Harry had finished putting on is robes and was shrinking down his Firebolt and trunk, placing them in his robes.

"I have to do this now, I can't afford to be stopped", Harry turned round to see his friends, "I have to do this alone"

Harry covered his battle robes with a school robe, and started to leave the dormitory.

A hand held onto his arm, "Harry please be careful" came a small voice from Hermione, "Be careful mate" Ron voice sounded.

"If all goes well, these events will never have happened." Harry looked at both of his friends "I have always considered you both family, Hermione in the last few weeks I have considered you more but have not acted upon it – I'm sorry"

"Ron, please take care of Hermione for me"

Entering the perfects bathroom, Harry set up his most powerful locking and silencing charms he could, he knew that Dumbledore would probably break them but it would still take time and that time would give him sufficient time to return to the past.

Harry checked himself over to make sure that he had everything on him, sitting down on the floor he pulled the time turner from the neck of his robes. Carefully holding the time turner in his hands he started to focus his power, drawing from his core until he felt tingles all over his body.

"Harry what are you doing?" Professor Dumbledore shouted from outside the bathroom door. He could feel the presence of Dumbledore outside, spells being thrown against the door as the headmaster sought entry.

Ignoring the noise from the spells hitting the door Harry said the spell as well as turning the time turner "Reverto ut Preteritus" and spun the little hourglass.

Just as Harry disappeared, he saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape enter the bathroom, then the hands of time made them disappear from view.

_Reviews are not necessary but they let the author know if they are doing okay._

_If you feel the need to leave a review - please do. It won't stop the story if I don't recieve any but it will let me know if the story is okay._

_Sheeps_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: - I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Anything you recognise is hers; everything else is purely my imagination-running wild…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just as Harry disappeared, he saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape enter the bathroom, then the hands of time made them disappear from view._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Standing in the prefect's bathroom, fifty years in the past, Harry couldn't help but look around.

"Well so much for improvements" Harry said aloud. There was no difference to the bathroom in either this time or the future.

'_Well, I wonder if it worked'_, Harry thought to himself.

"vicis quod balanus", Harry said aloud, the date and time showed as a visual representation above his wrist.

'18:30 hours, 17th November 1944',

"Well that worked, just not the right day" Harry said pacing up and down in the bathroom.

"I have 10 hours before I return to the future" Harry's brow furrowed, "_If I return_" he continued his pacing.

"Great!, Dumbledore and Snape had to go and spoil things, now I have to remove Tom Riddle from this time before he can become Voldemort and do so while in the school **and** during the night when he will be in the _bloody_ school and not in Hogsmeade – Great, _Bloody_ Great!"

Harry stopped his pacing and looked at himself, in one of the mirrors. Sure he stood about six foot two inches, an athletic build, flowing hair and dressed in his battle robes, even with his school robe over the top. "Well so much for looking like a killer" he said out loud.

"Okay, I have about nine and a half hours in which to locate Tom and rid the world of _my_ bane of existence, as well as the bane of the rest of the wizarding world" Harry said finally walking towards the door of the bathroom.

At that moment he heard a voice echo around the school.

"Would all student please make your way to the Great Hall" This didn't sound like anyone one that he knew.

'_What's going on?_', he thought.

Placing the invisibility cloak over himself and opening the door, he noticed that various students were making their way to the great hall, trying to overhear what was being said he closely followed a pair of Hufflepuff students as they made their way down the corridors.

"I wonder what is going on?" one of them said.

"Don't know – Never known Professor Dippet call a meeting of everyone unannounced before, he usually says things just before dinner"

"Well, come on we don't want to be late – it could be about the muggle war." The first one replied.

Harry thought for a moment, whilst following the pair of students, '_Of course, World War Two is happening in this time line_ _and Professor Dippet is the headmaster here, Ahh, yes, Professor Dumbledore is the transfiguration professor and has yet to defeat Grindelwald'_

As Harry approached the hall, it became increasingly difficult to navigate between the numerous students all making their way into the hall. Staying to the side of the corridor, as close as possible to the wall, Harry made sure that he wouldn't bump into anyone, he didn't want to accidentally trip anyone or have anyone bump into him, that would only arouse suspicion.

Harry was also unsure of this timelines professor's abilities to see through invisibility cloaks, taking care Harry cast a '_Disillusionment_' charm on himself as well as a '_Notice-me-not_' charm. '_Better safe than sorry at this moment_' he thought.

Harry entered the great hall, staying as far back and as close to the main doors as he could. He looked around the hall, there appeared to be many more students here than in his timeline and wondered if this was because of Voldemort and the destruction of families that would be caught up in the first wizarding war, by Voldemort, in his time.

Looking at the Gryffindor table he could make out a few faces that thought he recognised, Mr Weasley, his red hair standing plainly out from the rest of the blond, and brown haired students, was enjoying his time talking with friends. Hagrid could be seen, sitting 'head and shoulders' above the rest of the students, although not having a beard at this time. His hair was as wild as it always looked in his timeline

Glancing over to the Slytherin table he looked up and down, he could see various students, sneers on their faces. '_What is it with the Slytherin's_' he thought to himself '_Is it a prerequisite to have a sneer or is it trained in the first few weeks of attending Hogwarts_'

He continued looking at the students and finally recognised Tom Riddle, sitting at the end of the table. '_You look exactly like the Tom Riddle from the diary in the Chamber of Secrets_' he thought.

"May I have you attention please" Came the voice from the head table.

Harry stopped looking at the Slytherin table and turned his attention to the head table. The headmaster, Professor Dippet, looked nothing like a headmaster should, he was short and balding and appeared feeble.

"I must ask you all to remain within the Hall, something has occurred in the last half hour that the professors must investigate"

Professor Dippet, nervously moved his hands over each other, deciding on whether to inform the students of what the situation was.

"It appears that Hogwarts wards were breached about half hour ago, something or someone has entered Hogwarts"

"Shit, shit, shit!" murmured Harry from beneath his cloak, "I forgot about the wards"

"I would suggest that everyone remain seated until this breach can be identified" Professor Dippet turned to look at his teaching staff.

"Is everyone here?" he asked the other professors at the table.

"It appears that everyone is here," replied Professor Slughorn, "I understand that Professor Patrocinor is looking at the breech in the ward, being the DADA professor"

Harry turned his attention back to the Slytherin table, once again focusing on Tom Riddle, '_Well Tom, you have already killed your remaining parent and grandparents, and you have opened the Chamber of Secrets – you will not do any more damage after tonight_' thought Harry from his position at the back of the hall.

The main doors opened suddenly, nearly slamming into Harry.

"Headmaster!, Headmaster, I have located where the breach occurred" came the voice, of who Harry thought was the DADA Professor.

"The prefects bathroom, it appeared that the wards were disturbed there" the Professor paused, breathing heavily, "I can not find any trace of who ever entered went, they just seemed to have disappeared"

"Thank you for this information Professor Patrocinor" replied Headmaster Dippet

This information caused the students to break out into all sorts of conversations, Harry could hear a few on the conversations around him

"_What do you think it is?"_

"_Could it be the dark army?"_

"_What could break through the wards?"_

The conversation continued in this vein until a loud shout was heard from the head table

"Quiet, Please" Professor Dippet seemed to be having trouble making up his mind about what to do.

"I suggest that we all remain in the hall until Hogwarts has been thoroughly searched, the wards of the castle do not usually misinform me when someone enters Hogwarts without my knowledge"

'_Shit, shit, shit and double shit_' was all Harry could think now '_if they all stay in the hall then I will have to take Tom down in full view of everyone_'

Food began appearing on the tables and the students started to pick at the nibbles that appeared, quietly talking to each other.

Harry stayed at the back of the hall trying to remain inconspicuous, although he had his invisibility cloak on, had _disillusioned_ himself and had a _notice-me-not_ charm on himself he still didn't want to risk being found before he could _execute_ his plan.

The hours dragged on and teachers came and went whilst reporting their findings to the headmaster. Harry stayed at the back of the hall, jumping every time the doors opened.

Harry was about thirty feet away from Tom Riddle and the Slytherin table, he would have to walk between the tables to get to him, he didn't want to risk throwing a spell and missing. He probably wouldn't have another opportunity to get this right and he didn't want to fail. The only way to achieve this would be at point blank range, where there would be no opportunity to miss.

Looking up at the hourglass in the great hall, Harry noticed that eight hours had already lapsed and that he would only have another two to achieve his aims. The professors continued reporting their findings to the headmaster. The rate at which they were going it was likely to be another ten hours before they would have completed the search.

Harry had noticed Professor Dumbledore during these comings and going's of the teaching staff and he looked just the same as in his time, although the beard was shorter and the his robes less colourful. There was no twinkle in his eyes yet, _that must come with time_, thought Harry.

Time was now running out for Harry, according to the hourglass, in the hall, he only had half an hour before being dragged back through time to his own time-period. Witness's or not Harry had to remove Tim Riddle now.

The students, or most of them either had fallen asleep or were quietly talking to one another, a few were playing quiet games, trying not to wake others at their tables.

'_Now or never_', was Harry's thought as he moved away from the wall and down the aisle between the tables. Tom Riddle could be seen talking to a few friends, although it was four o'clock in the morning.

Harry didn't want to kill a 'defenceless' Tom Riddle and was glad that he was awake and facing him, from across the table, as he approached. He knew that he could not be seen and remembering his prior confrontation, in the graveyard, with Voldemort, them both having the same wands, Harry didn't want the same thing to happen now.

Lifting his arm and releasing his wand into his hand, Harry slowly moved into a position where he was exactly opposite Tom

'_Now or Never_' he repeated again.

Being sure that '_Avada Kedavra_' wouldn't work, Harry was prepared to use another spell. Although confident that this would work, as he had tried it on numerous things back in his own timeline, this was an easy spell, one guaranteed to work.

"**Reducto, Reducto, Reducto**" Shouted Harry, the spells shot out of Harry's wand like a speeding bullet, hitting Tom Riddle straight in the chest, the first one cutting through the fabric of his shirt and robes. The second one ripping straight through Tom's chest and the final one blasting the contents of Tom's chest out through his back and all over the wall behind him.

Screams echoed around the hall, the quiet suddenly shattered by the sounds of spells being cast, students and professors looked around to see what was happening. The students next to the now dead Tom Riddle, jumped up and screamed, backing away from the mess all over the table and the wall.

Harry quickly made his way to the main doors, his cloak flowing around him, feeling quite sick at what he had just done.

Teachers appeared and descended on the Slytherin table, the great hall flared into life as the previously dimmed candles once again became bright. The mess that greeted them was horrific, to say the least.

"No one move!" came the voice that Harry recognised, "Close the doors!" Professor Dumbledore ordered and with that the doors slowly eased themselves shut.

"Everybody stay still", Harry not bothering to take any notice of that last instruction continued to make his way towards the doors as they were closing

"Shit, not now" he mumbled

Nobody in the hall moved and the students continued to back away from the Slytherin table, sobs could be heard all over the hall, voices raised against the quiet backdrop.

Harry reached the doors and pushed against them, they were not moving. At that moment, somebody managed to snag his cloak and it came away from him, although he still had the disillusionment charm working, everybody could see the shimmering fabric of the cloak and suddenly Harry was very much in plain sight, his cloak being dragged along the floor by a unsuspecting Gryffindor student.

Dumbledore cast a spell "_Finite Incantatum_", over at the shimmering shape that was Harry and the disillusionment charm disappeared, leaving a very tall looking individual in battle robes and a wand that was already resting in his hand.

Dumbledore and the other professors wasted no time and cast spells at the individual.

"Stupefy" came from three of the professors.

The students now ran from the main doors as this was where a battle was taking place and none of them wanted to be in the way. There was none of the perfect duelling niceties exchanged.

Harry raised his wand and waved it in an arc "Protego", the shield that surrounded Harry was nearly pure gold and the spells sent his way splashed harmlessly against the shield

Noticing that the spells already cast having no effect the professors then launched, what could only be described as a plethora of multi-colours spells his way.

Harry ducked and dodged the spells sent his way, knowing the battle robes would absorb some of the spells if he missed them he continued the move around in front of the main doors. Harry didn't want to attack anyone else and was conscious of throwing too many spells in the direction of the head table, as the students had congregated there to get away from the impending battle.

The resulting battle proceeded and the power of the spells rose exponentially, it became difficult to distinguish what spells were being use. Harry held onto his shield and only threw 'light' spells in the direction of the professors. The battle continued with the four of them battling each other, Harry knocking spell after spell away with either his wand or his hands, seemly to just bat them out of the sir as they approached him. The damage to the castle walls and parts of the brickwork was causing the brickwork to break apart hitting various students.

As the battle continued, the professors throwing more and more spells against Harry's aura began to flare. '_I didn't want this to happen_' thought Harry as he harmlessly batted a spell away with his free hand, causing the spell to dissipate against the castle wall.

Noticing that the spells were starting to get more and more dark in nature, Harry suddenly stopped moving and threw a shield around him causing the professors to back away. This caused the professor to stop what they were doing and take a moment to look at their attacker.

"You will cease this now!" Harry roared, he didn't want to hurt anyone else in the hall.

The silence that sounded in the hall could be heard in London, all motion stopped, the sobbing ceased and everyone looked at Harry standing, his back to the doors facing the professors. His aura was now showing visibly and his hair was blowing in an imaginary wind. His battle robes clung tightly to his frame.

"You will cease this fight, I do not wish to cause harm to the any of the other students within this room" Harry stated, his eyes now wide and glowing a bright emerald green.

"You have already killed one student" shouted Professor Patrocinor, the DADA professor, "Why should we believe you?"

"You have every reason to believe me" replied Harry, "I ceased to carry on the fight with you, so my intentions are true" Harry paused looking around the room. He noticed that the area where Tom Riddle lay was being separated off from the other students. The rest of the students had moved towards the head table, out of the way of the battle.

Harry looked up and noticed the hourglass he had ten minutes before he would depart from this timeframe.

"Why did you kill that Student?" Professor Dippet asked, he was extremely nervous and was sweating.

"You will never know, just be assured that it had to be done – you will not get another explanation" Harry replied.

Harry noticed that a few of the Slytherin's had moved toward his position and curious as to their intentions.

"Professor, I suggest that you remind your students to stay away from this area, I do not wish to harm any of them," Harry said, lowering his wand, "I only wish to leave this hall and you shall never see me again"

"You can't leave" Dumbledore spoke up "I have sealed the doors and I am sure that the Aurors will be arriving at any moment"

"There is nothing that can prevent me from leaving Professor" Harry didn't want Dumbledore to know that he knew who he was.

Harry noticed a small movement from the Slytherin table and looked as a spell was cast.

"_Serpentsortia_" it appeared that there was more than once voice that had said this spell.

"You can't kill a Slytherin and expect to get away with it!" was all Harry heard, from the Slytherin side of the hall, as the spell entered the area he and the professor's were standing in.

The snakes appeared on the floor and reared up, slithering toward Harry, hissing and spitting.

Harry turned towards the professors and smiled, they still had their wands raised and were astounded that some of their students would take this sort of action.

Harry had no qualms about this latest attack, keeping his shield to maximum Harry faced the first of the three snakes heading his way.

"_Sssuch language my dearsss, I have nots heardss that ssortss of language in a longsss timesss_" Harry said, looking as the snakes stopped

To say the staff and the students were stunned would be an understatement, never had they heard a Parselmouth speak so freely and in front of so many people. It was considered a dark art. Why would a Parselmouth want to kill a Slytherin, one of his own house?

"_Pleasess refrainss from attackingss me andss restss in the cornerss over by the doorss, pleasesss_" Harry continued speaking to the lead snake, in Parseltongue, pointing the direction he wanted the snakes to take.

The snakes moved towards the main doors and rested at the foot of them, their heads constantly surveying the scene before them, their tongues flicking out tasting the air.

"It appears that we are at an impasse Professor's," Harry calmly stated, looking back at Professor's Dumbledore, Dippet and Patrocinor.

"What do you mean, young man" Professor Dippet exclaimed, "You are trapped in here and the Aurors are on their way, there will be no escape!"

Harry surveyed the professors and the students in the hall, slowly making his way to the doors, Harry whipped his wand up in the air and with his other hand waved them around his head.

What then occurred would be spoken about for a long time, coloured energy manifested itself above Harry's head and with a throw of his hands he threw the energy at the doors, the resulting explosion caused the doors to be blasted into the hallway, impacting into the wall opposite.

Shrieks sounded throughout the hall, Professor's Dippet, Dumbledore and Patrocinor, once again resumed there attack on Harry, throwing ever faster spells at Harry.

Harry wasted no time and ran through the mess, that was the great halls entrance and ran towards the main entrance of Hogwarts, his shield was now no longer fully functioning and he was taking hits from the three professors behind him. Ducking a rather vicious looking spell, Harry dived out of the main doors and landed heavily on the stone steps. Picking himself up his cast a tripping jinx at the three professors.

Turning so that his was facing the forbidden forest Harry pulled his Firebolt from inside his robes, quickly unshrinking the broom Harry jumped on it a started to fly across the grounds, heading towards the forest.

Not paying full attention, only thinking about escaping beyond Hogwarts, Harry's broom was hit with a lance of fire, the bristles on his broom bursting into flame and loosing momentum Harry headed towards the ground at a rapid rate.

Rolling off the broom at the last moment, Harry impacted into the ground, his wand flying through the air landing about ten feet from him.

"Accio Wand!" he heard the DADA professor shout. Harry watched as his wand flew through the air to land in the outstretched hand of Professor Patrocinor.

"Not so sure of yourself now are we?" came the cry of Patrocinor.

Harry quickly got up off the floor and faced the three running professors, he could see that they would stop at nothing to apprehend him. Quickly turning into a duelling stance Harry waited for the three of them to catch up to where is was. Harry's arm hung loosely at his side, he was sure that he had heard a snap and from the pain that he was feeling was certain that it was broken.

"This doesn't have to end this way, young man" came the voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh and how would you suggest that this ends, Professor" Harry replied, '_how much time do I have left_' was the thought that was running through Harry's head.

"You can surrender, you have no wand and are defenceless" came the reply.

Harry tried to look at himself, he was covered with scratches, his robes were slightly torn, because of the ensuing fight, he looked a mess.

"You think much to highly of yourself professor" came Harry's reply "just because you have my wand, does not mean that I am defenceless"

"Insolent brat – _Petrificus Totalus_" Professor Patrocinor shouted and shot a spell at Harry.

Harry saw the spell heading towards him, raising his hands Harry placed his shield around himself, watching as the spell impact against it and dissipating away.

He saw the looks of confusion registering on the professor's faces.

"Just because I don't have my wand does not leave me defenceless Professor" Harry sneered. Harry started to back away from the three of them, he wanted to put as much distance as he could between him and Hogwarts

Seeing their opponent edging away from them they cast various spells at Harry.

All Harry wanted to do was get away from Hogwarts, he didn't want to fight with anyone, he had completed his task, as much as it pained him, and was going to return back to where he belonged. He didn't want to cause any more injuries to himself or the professors that stood in his way.

Deciding that the best defence was offence Harry launched his attack at Dumbledore, Dippet and Patrocinor.

Watching from the castle were the remaining teachers and a few students, the early morning sun was just about to poke her head over the horizon and the early morning mist made everything shimmer and hazy. They could see that their headmaster, their transfiguration professor and their DADA professor had managed to stop the man, who had attacked and killed one of the students. They could see that the man was disarmed and that their professors had placed a certain amount of distance between themselves and him. What they did not expect was the man to attack their professors.

Harry waved his good arm in the air and pointed it at the three professors facing him, '_this would have to be ruthless and quick_', Harry thought. Harry shield flared and a bright golden glow surrounded him, he shot three spells rapidly at the professors, at the same time he raised his injured arm, wincing through the pain, and summoned his wand back from the DADA professor.

Taken by surprise Headmaster Dippet dropped, caught by stupefy, the DADA professor was also caught by the same spell, they both dropped to the ground. Dumbledore on the other hand managed to place a shield spell around himself and moved out of the way of the spell. Knowing that his spells might not reach all of his intended targets Harry started to run towards the professors. Throwing spells as he went, seeing the look on the face of Dumbledore Harry summoned a stone from the floor and threw it straight through Dumbledore's shield, catching him a glancing blow to the side of his head.

This was all Harry needed, Dumbledore distracted by this attack saw only to late as Harry' fist hit his jaw. Taken off guard, Dumbledore felt the impact as his head snapped backwards.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" Harry cried as he saw this opportunity present itself.

Dumbledore hit the ground, fully incapacitated.

The crowd watching from the castle, could not believe what they were seeing, no one moved that quickly, it was unheard off. The man had thrown spell after spell at their professor's wandlessly – _that was not possible!_ _Only Merlin could do that_ – _couldn't he?_ He had knocked out Professor Patrocinor and the Headmaster in one go and then he had run at Professor Dumbledore, hit him in the face and then cast a spell that rendered him unable to move, all without his wand.

Harry stopped moving, his heart hammering in his chest, this was not how it was supposed to happen.

Walking to where the professors lay, making sure that the three professor's were okay, Harry looked towards the castle, he noticed that there were a few teachers and a few students standing in the doorway. Turning his back towards them, he faced the three teachers on the ground.

"I am sorry that it had to end this way" Harry said, "I can not afford to have you interfere with my departure" Harry paused, he could hear shouts coming from Hogsmeade, that meant that the Aurors were on their way.

"You will never understand why I had to take such action, but believe me – It was for the good of all wizard kind" Harry stood up, he could hear the Aurors approaching, they were still a good couple hundred yards away and they couldn't apparate to his location, Hogwarts wards prevented that.

Looking at Dumbledore "Professor, if you need check, then look at Tom Riddle's parents and grandparents, you should understand once you have looked into their deaths, he was not the innocent school boy you may have thought he was." with that Harry walked rapidly towards the forest, leaving a bewildered looking professor.

He could hear the counter spells being issued by the Aurors, he could see the three professors being helped to their feet, taking one last look around Harry continued to walk towards the forest, he was a few hundred yards from the edge of the forest when he suddenly disappeared from view, he was still within the wards of Hogwarts.

-----------

"Headmaster Dippet, what has happened?" one of the Aurors asked help the headmaster off the ground.

Professor Dippet could see other Aurors had helped the other professors up, but what caught his attention more than anything was the fact that the young man, who had attacked and killed one of his students had disappeared whilst still on the grounds of Hogwarts. This was not possible.

"I'm a unsure, that young man you saw walking away from here appeared in the hall, at about four this morning and killed one of the students" Professor Dippet paused, running his hand over his balding head.

"There was no conversation he just killed the student with a Reducto curse, blew the poor boys chest clean through"

"Mathis, Davey, go and check in the hall, see what you can find" the Auror barked who was talking to the headmaster.

"There is something strange though?" mentioned Professor Dumbledore, looking at the spot where Harry had disappeared.

"He didn't use any '_unforgivable curses_', not one." Pausing and looking around "Also, he said that he did not want to hurt any other students, in fact he stopped fighting with us as soon as he noticed that students were getting hit from the brickwork flying about in the great hall"

Professor Dumbledore moved towards the area in which Harry had disappeared, casting a few spells "It appears, that he didn't just disappear he vanished?" he said "Although everyone can vouch that there was a young man here and he did in fact kill one our students"

"Let us see to the rest of the students" said Professor Dippet as he moved towards the entrance of Hogwarts.

As they approached they could hear crying and sobbing coming from the Great Hall, Aurors were over by the remains to Tom Riddle.

"Sir" Davis announced as he saw the chief Auror enter with the three professors "It appears that this student was hit with three Reducto curses, at close range. Nothing was going to stop them"

"There is nothing else that we can find out from the remains" David continued.

"How did he enter the castle, Professor?" the chief Auror questioned the headmaster.

"Well, there was a breach noted in the wards, about six thirty last night, we searched the castle but could find nothing" the headmaster stopped in his dialogue "The young man attacked shortly before four o'clock this morning – no warning, nothing"

"I must inform his parents or guardians of this matter" said Professor Dippet.

"I may be mistaken Headmaster" said Dumbledore " but he young man that attacked this student informed me that both his parent and grandparents were killed his exact words were. 'if _you need check, then look at Tom Riddle's parents and grandparents, you should understand once you have looked into their deaths, he was not the innocent school boy you may have thought he was'." _Dumbledore paused,

"I was given to understand that Mr. Riddle lived at an orphanage in London"

"Well we will still need to inform them of this tragedy, professor" stated Dippet.

-----------

Harry appeared back on the grounds of Hogwarts, his arm still broken and suffering from multiple cuts and bruises.

"Can't stay here, must get some medical attention, can't walk around with a broken arm" Harry said aloud, he turned and walked towards Hogsmeade.

Unbeknown to him, the wards surrounding Hogwarts had started to sound within the castle, waking up the staff to an intruder on the grounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Let me know what you think……_

_Sheeps_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: - I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Anything you recognise is hers; everything else is purely my imagination-running wild…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Unbeknown to him, the wards surrounding Hogwarts had started to sound within the castle, waking up the staff to an intruder on the grounds._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking away from the castle grounds, Harry headed towards Hogsmeade, he was still holding his arm against his side trying to keep it still, his battle robes torn and he had cuts over various parts of his body.

It was four thirty in the morning and Harry made quick progress entering the small town, reaching the outskirts about half an hour later.

"What's going to be open at this time of the morning?" Harry grumbled to himself, walking through the centre of the town, Harry found a seat and sat down, it was nearly opposite the Hogshead. "I need to sort my arm out and get a paper to see what has happened, since I've been gone" he mumbled, pulling his legs up, trying to keep warm.

'_What am I?, are you a wizard Harry!_' he mentally berated himself, thinking about Ron asking the same question of Hermione once, as he cast two spells on himself.

"_Petrificus_" he cast the spell at his arm, freezing it in place against his side. He also cast a '_warming charm_' on himself '_That's better_' he thought as he settled against the wooden back of the seat.

Harry closed his eyes, he hadn't slept in nearly twenty four hours. In the past 24 hours he had travelled back through time, killed Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort and returned to the present _or future. _He was now a killer, a murderer, a thing that Voldemort had become or would have become.

Harry opened his eyes, looking around, was anything different?, had anything changed? He looked up and down the street, there appeared to be many more shops than he thought there was yesterday, the colours displayed in the shop windows were brighter, things were on display in showcases, advertising was more prominent, just the general feel to the place seem brighter, cheerful even. The seedy looking shops that hadn't spent any galleons on their wares or their shop fronts were non existent.

Harry got up from his seat, it would be a few hours before any of the shop would be open for business and even though the 'warming charm' was working, he didn't want to sit around doing nothing. He was anxious to find Ron and Hermione, what had happened to them, would they be in Hogwarts?

Moving off down the street, looking in the shop windows, Harry notice a few shops that he had never seen before, Wizarding Estate Agents, Apothecaries, Pet shops, book stores, this seemed to be another Diagon Alley not Hogsmeade.

Noticing a cloak lying in a rubbish bin outside Madam Malkin's 'Robes for All Occasions', Harry quickly picked it up and transfigured it into a cloak for himself. He didn't want to be seen in his battle robes, '_who would be walking around Hogsmeade at six o'clock in the morning in battle robes_' he thought. Looking in the shop window, Madam Malkin's, had a vast array of colourful robes, dresses, shirts and cloaks on display. '_Much better than what she used to have_' thought Harry.

Harry continued walking down the street, glancing at the shops and their displays. He couldn't find Weasley Wizarding Wheezes but did find a much large Zonko's Joke Shop. '_Hmm, I couldn't have given Fred and George my winnings from the Tri-wizard tournament_' he thought as he passed by.

Nearing the end of Hogsmeade Harry was stunned at what appeared to be a small town that had sprung up from nowhere, '_Well this is certainly different'. _The house's were all stacked in a neat display of large colourful house fronts, neatly kept gardens, nothing appeared to be amiss. He looked over to the side of the town and noticed that there seemed to be a little set of houses that were a little bit smaller and not so flamboyant, '_this must be for the less well off wizards_' he thought to himself. Not really thinking anything more of it Harry made his way back to the seat outside the Hogshead.

Harry once again sat down on the seat. He would have to wait until the pub opened and then take the floo to St. Mungo's, get his arm fixed and then find out what had gone on in the last fifty years.

It wasn't long before he noticed the early morning owls winging there way towards Hogwarts, looping between each other, playing some extravagant game. Harry's thoughts turned to Hedwig, his owl. He wondered where she would be, what would she be doing, who did she belong to, these question went through his mind while watching the display the owls were putting on.

Harry noticed that the town was beginning to show signs of life as wizards and witches began to appear and enter the shops, getting them ready to receive their first customers of the day. Lit candles bringing the colourful shop fronts to life, beckoning those first customers entry to their shops.

A little while later he noticed that the street was beginning to fill with life as the sounds of laughter from children out with their families, shop doorways were now open, their owners waiting for their first patrons.

Harry stood up and moved towards the Hogshead, he was eager to get his arm mended, although he had cast a _Petrificus _charm on it, he didn't want it to set in the wrong position because he had left it too long.

The door to the Hogshead opened and stood in the doorway was the exact replica of Albus Dumbledore. Harry stopped in shock, he wasn't prepared for this.

"Can I help you sir?" the question came from Dumbledore.

So shocked was Harry that the only thing he could say was "Professor?"

The _Dumbledore_ in the entrance, spoke with a smile in his voice "Ahh, I believe that you have mistaken me for my brother – Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No I am Aberforth Dumbledore"

"Sorry, I thought that you were profess…" Harry stammered, still shocked at seeing who he thought was Albus Dumbledore. Harry didn't bother to finish that sentence.

"Would it be possible to use your floo, I need to get to St. Mungo's" Harry asked, watching Aberforth Dumbledore as he entered the pub.

"Why didn't you apparate there?" came the reply, "Surely you haven't been waiting for me to open – have you"

Aberforth turned to look at Harry, his face locked onto his arm and then his eyes moved up and down Harry's body. "Nice battle robes, don't see many people wearing battles robes this early in the morning" his eyes were dancing "Basilisk skin if I'm not mistaken." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

Harry stood in the doorway, unable to move, He knew that Aberforth Dumbledore was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but was the Order still operating in this time. Harry definitely did not want this information getting back to Professor Dumbledore, he had just fought him only hours ago.

"Don't worry son" Aberforth said, "You can use the floo, powder is on the shelf behind the bar"

Harry not wanting to hang around quickly made his way into the pub and went behind the bar, he could see the floo powder on the shelf and took the tin to the fireplace.

Throwing the powder into the fireplace, Harry looked at Aberforth, "I would appreciate it if you told no one that I was here" he said. He didn't wait for a reply saying "St. Mungo's" as he entered the fireplace.

Harry rolled out of the fireplace, in the reception of St. Mungo's. Landing in a heap at the front of the desk he looked up and was greeted by a pair of curious eyes.

"Have much trouble flooing?" came the voice attached to the curious eyes.

Harry winced as he made his way to his feet, holding his arm "Yes I normally end up on the floor when ever I floo anywhere" he said a little embarrassed.

"Oh well, are you visiting or trying to be a patient?" The name on her label said her name was Sarah.

"Erm.. I think that I am a patient" Harry said a bit flustered, "I broke my arm and I need to get it fixed"

Sarah looked at Harry and then his arm, "Yes, you do appear to have broken it, could you wait over there, one of our healers will be over to see you shortly" she said pointing in the direction of a few chairs.

Harry quickly made his way over to the chair indicated and sat down, holding his arm to his side. He quickly surveyed the rest of his injuries, apart from his arm, he had quiet a few cuts and bruises.

A minute of two had gone when he saw the healer making her way over to him.

"Now Mr…….?" The healer looked at Harry

'_Shit, shit, I don't want to give my real name – what the hell shall I call myself_' he thought.

"Harry, Harry Black" Harry replied, it was the only name that came into his head at a moments notice.

"Well, Mr Black, what do appear to have done?" the healer asked, she didn't seem to have the same temperament as Madam Pomfrey, this was a no nonsense type of healer.

"Err…. I got into a small fight, fell over and I think broke my arm" Harry didn't want to say, '_I've just been fifty plus years into the past, killed a student at Hogwarts, battled three professors to a standstill and returned to get my arm fixed_'

"Well, come with me," the healer walked away and made her way into a small room. Harry followed and entered behind her. "I can see that you have more than a broken arm – we will need to fix those cuts and bruises as well"

Harry moved into the centre of the room, checking that the door was shut behind him. He started to remove the transfigured cloak, leaving him only in his battle robes. He heard a small gasp from the healer and turned to face her.

"What are you doing in battle robes?" the healer asked, her face registering her confusion.

"Erm…. I said that I was in a small fight?" Harry replied, not sure about the relevance of his attire.

"Mr. Black, I haven't seen anyone in battle robes for at least fifty years, and then it was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, just after he had defeated the Dark Wizard Grindelwald." she answered. "And I have been a healer for over sixty years"

"Oh!" Harry replied, "Can you still treat me? I can pay" he questioned not to sure where this line of questioning was heading.

"Of course, of course Mr Black, please remove your robes and take a seat" the healer commanded.

Harry removed his robes and laid them of the side of the table, the healer ran her wand over his body and cast a few spells.

"I will have to get some potions, wait here"

Harry sat in the chair while the healer left and returned shortly with the required potions. Harry drank the mixture his face screwing up as he drank, "Well they do taste any better than they did before" he commented.

His arm was beginning to become a bit painful and his cuts and bruises slowing fading from sight.

"Take this, it will numb the pain from your arm, Mr Black" the healer said handing Harry a numbing potion.

"Are you related to '_The Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black_', Mr Black?" the healer asked.

Harry started, _The Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black, was Sirius still alive in this time, _"No, not that I am aware of" Harry answered.

"Oh?, with a name like Black I would have thought you would be" the healer said looking at Harry.

Harry really didn't want to be having this discussion at this moment, he needed to get to a book store and get some books on the history of this time.

Putting back on his robes, Harry slowly made his way out to the reception and after thanking the healer, he made his way out into the street, coming to a sudden stop.

'_Dammit, muggle London and I'm stood here in battle robes_' was the thought running through his mind.

Walking quickly back into St. Mungo's, Harry flashed a quick smiled at the receptionist and grabbing some floo powder from the mantel-piece, threw it into the fireplace saying out loud "The Leaky Cauldron"

-----------

The castle staff were awake, Professor Dumbledore had woken them at four thirty in the morning saying that the wards had gone off and an intruder was on the grounds.

Minerva McGonagall sat at the staff table, her and the other members of the staff were all clustered around their morning drinks, coffee, tea, pumpkin juice, looking at the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Well Albus, can you please explain to me again why you found it necessary to wake us all at four thirty this morning?" Minerva asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"The wards indicated that someone had entered the grounds of Hogwarts unannounced," replied Albus Dumbledore. "I thought it prudent to check and make sure that all of our students were safe" he continued.

"But was it really necessary to wake the whole of the teaching staff, Albus?"

At the moment the students started to enter the hall, eager to get breakfast, soon the hall was filled with students of all houses eating and chatting amongst themselves, noise filling the great hall.

A small, rather timid, looking house elf appeared at the side of the main table, trying to remain as small as possible

"Begging pardon master Dumbledore, someone's to see yous at the main doors" the house elf stuttered.

"Thank you Binky" said Dumbledore as he got up and made his way to the main entrance doors.

"Ahh, Aberforth, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this early" Albus asked his brother.

"I thought that I would let you know that a strange young man came to the Hogshead this morning and flooed to St. Mungo's" Aberforth said, as both he and the headmaster made their way to the headmasters office.

"Thank you for this information, but why should this concern me?" Albus raised his eyes questioningly at his brother.

"Well, although this was a young man, barely out of school, I would think…. he was wearing a full Basilisk skin battle robe and appeared to have been in a rather extensive fight, from the looks of his wounds" Aberforth continued.

Albus Dumbledore stopped in the middle of his office and turned around facing his brother. There hadn't been the need for battle robes since the defeat of Grindelwald, over fifty years ago, and basilisk skin battle robes would cost an absolute fortune, for a child, to one of Albus's advancing years, to be wearing them and look as if they had been in a battle was unheard of in this day and age.

"Where did you say he went?" Albus asked, sitting down

"St. Mungo's" Aberforth replied.

Albus got up and went to the floo, throwing the floo powder into the fireplace, he called out "St. Mungo's"

The receptionist at St.Mungo's jumped when she saw the head of Albus Dumbledore floating in the fire.

"Did a young man just come in here with various wounds?" he said to the receptionist, Sarah.

"Yes, I believe there was someone who came in here just over half an hour ago, I will have to get the healer if you want to know anything more sir" she replied.

"Yes, yes, please fetch her for me please" Dumbledore answered

At little while later, the healer who had treated Harry was in front of the fireplace having a conversation with the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"All I can tell you Albus is that a young man by the name of Harry Black was treated in this hospital for a broken arm and various cuts and bruises. He had managed to cast a _Petrificus_ charm on his arm to stop it from moving and yes he was wearing battle robes – I did comment on that, as I haven't seen anyone wearing battle robes for nearly fifty years" she finished.

"Thank you," Albus finished pulling his head from the fireplace.

Albus Dumbledore got up and sat down at his desk facing his brother. He picked up a lemon drop and put it in is mouth, savouring the sharp taste as the lemon drop let loose it flavouring.

"It appears that we have a mystery on our hands" Albus Dumbledore stated, "There hasn't been a battle for the last fifty years, not since the Dark Lord Grindelwald, why would there be a young man in battle robes, looking like he has just left a battle. Enter Hogsmeade early in the morning and floo to St.Mungo's" Albus paused in his speech, he stopped his pacing as he considered his next few words.

"You don't think that it could be another Dark Lord in the making do you?" he looked at his brother.

"There has been no talk of an uprising in the last twenty years and then it was only to get the Ministry to grant those new laws about muggle-borns." Aberforth replied.

"Yes, yes of course" Albus replied, "however we must find out who this child is"

"Do you think that we may have to raise the Order for this?" Aberforth interjected.

"No, not at this time, we haven't used the order in over twenty years….. No not at the moment, let us see what we can find out first".

-----------

Harry exited out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron, staggering a little as he left the fireplace.

"Got to learn to use a floo properly" he mumbled to himself, brushing himself down from the soot and ash that covered his body, "even better learn how to apparate or make portkeys" he continued mumbling as he headed for the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Tapping the brick wall with his wand the wall opened up to reveal Diagon Alley, there were colours everywhere, more people walking about than Harry had ever seen before. There was no sign of fear in any of the faces of the witches and wizards as they made their way along the alley, taking their time to talk to their fellow wizards.

Harry entered the Alley, making sure that he had his transfigured cloak wrapped around him, he didn't want his battle robes to be seen by anyone. Checking that he had his money pouch on him he made his way over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Entering the shop he noticed the variety of clothes on offer.

"How can I help you sir" came a voice behind him.

Harry was not expecting anyone to come up from behind him, none of his friends did that anymore after the time he'd cursed Ron and Neville twice for trying to make him jump. Harry jumped and spun in the air, landing a few feet away from his original position, his wand pointed at the neck of the person who asked the question.

The young girl stood stock still, shaking, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Sorry sir" she squeaked, tears starting to fall down her cheeks

"OH God!, I'm sorry" Harry said, quickly placing his wand back into it's holster strapped to his wrist.

"I'm so sorry"

There was a very awkward silence as both of them looked at each other. Harry finally broke he silence,

"Erm, sorry about that, you made me jump…… Err can I get some robes?" he said, hoping that he hadn't made to big a fool of himself.

"Err, yes" came the voice of the young girl "What colour and size" She had got over her shock of having someone point a wand at her and she was now looking at Harry in a new light.

She could see the robes he was currently wearing showed off his muscles in his chest and abdomen, his body tapering down to a thin waist and then long legs, he looked built for speed as opposed to being muscle bound and built for strength. His height made him even more impressive.

"Erm…. I think, one simple black outdoor cloak, a pair of slacks and a shirt would be fine, I think" Harry commented, he didn't know how much things cost in this time and was unwilling to spend his entire money pouch on some clothes.

Shortly Harry had his new clothes on and left the shop heading towards Flourish and Blott's bookshop. Entering he saw the books carefully placed in their respective shelves, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms, potions, magical creatures and others. Ignoring them Harry made his way to the history section, looking at the titles of the books, _Magical History in the Making, 101 things you wanted to know about the last two hundred years, Defeat of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, The Fall and Rise of Pure Blood Status, Families and Their Origins._

Harry looked at the titles and picked up two that he thought might help him figure out the changes in this time. _Hogwarts the last Hundred Years _and_ An Up To Date History of Magic. _Paying for his books at the counter Harry left and went to The Leaky Cauldron.

Sitting down, Harry saw Tom the barkeeper and ordered himself a butterbeer. Taking a seat at the side of the bar Harry sat and started reading his books, _Hogwarts the last Hundred Years_, appeared to be about the school and it teachers, what was taught and who taught it. This book was a basic who's who of the Hogwarts years. Harry skimmed through the book looking for any relevant facts. There were still the four houses within the school, each had a head of house, Professor Dumbledore had succeeded Professor Dippet in replacing his as headmaster, The didn't appear to be any problem in retaining the DADA professor as that position was never cursed by Voldemort. The only thing that seemed to be slightly off was the fact that muggle-borns and muggle-raised had to take a test before being allowing them into Hogwarts – this was different – why?

Harry took another sip of his butterbeer, enjoying the cool taste as it hit the back of his throat. Picking up his other purchase _An Up To Date History of Magic_, Harry was surprised at the amount of stagnation that appeared to be within the wizarding world. It appeared that the wizarding world had become insular, frowned upon dealing with muggles in nearly every form. They tested muggle-born witches and wizards before allowing them to learn any magic, those that they couldn't trust were obliviated and returned to their parents or guardians, none the wiser about the wizarding world.

Harry continued to read, his anger rising at the treatment of muggle-borns or muggle raised witches and wizards. This appeared to be about '_blood status._' Trying to find when this change had taken place, he came across a number of passages in the book indicating when this change may have occurred.

The defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald was one occurrence, there were a number of other listed, all appearing to center around one Albus Dumbledore. Harry continued to read the history. He finally stopped when he read about a student death in Hogwarts, in the early 1940's

_18__th__ November 1944._

_Tom Riddle – Head Boy, Student of Slytherin House was murdered in cold blood today, It had been early in the morning when a young man appeared in the Great Hall of Hogwarts – School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and killed Tom Riddle in cold blood, three curses were shot at the student, who died instantly._

_The Headmaster and two professor's, tried to apprehend the killer and fought the man to a standstill. Headmaster Dippet. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Patrocinor fought with the killer in the Great Hall and out on to the grounds. The killer disarmed each of them and bound them on the floor near the forbidden forest._

_The killer is believed to be a Parseltongue, as he spoke to three snakes in their native tongue, during the ensuing fight in the Great Hall – it is commonly understood that Parseltongue is a dark art. _

_Professor Dumbledore later explained that Tom Riddle was the last surviving heir to the Slytherin line and could speak Parseltongue himself, it is thought that the killer was either a half blood or a muggle-born wizard who wanted to remove the heir to the great house and prevent Slytherins views from coming to fruition. To remove all muggle-borns from Hogwarts._

'_What is this all about?_' thought Harry as he sat there trying to take in what he had just read, '_didn't Dumbledore look into the deaths of Riddle's parent and grandparents?_'

Harry placed the book on the table and sat back in the chair, thinking about what was happening, could he have caused the segregation of pure-bloods and half-bloods and muggle-borns? Why had Dumbledore lied about Tom Riddle, he needed to find out more about this and quickly.

Rising out of his chair, Harry approach Tom at the bar.

"Can I get a room for the night" he asked.

"Yes, that will be four galleon" Tom answered, "Do you want breakfast? If you do then that will be another six sickles" Tom continued.

Harry lifted his money pouch out and handed Tom the appropriate amount of galleons and sickles. Entering his room Harry sat down at the small table and chair and placed his books and cloak on the table.

"What have I got myself into?" he said aloud.

Feeling tired Harry removed his clothes and settled into bed, he would have to think about what to do tomorrow.

-----------

Back at Hogwarts Aberforth entered the Headmaster's office.

"Albus, we've located him!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Let me know what you think……._

_Sheeps_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: - I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Anything you recognise is hers; everything else is purely my imagination-running wild…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at Hogwarts Aberforth entered the Headmaster's office._

"_Albus, we've located him!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke, a little disorientated, looking about he remembered that he was in the Leaky Cauldron. Looking around to familiarise himself, he could tell it was early morning as the sunlight was steaming in through the windows.

Getting up Harry felt his stomach grumble, entering the small bathroom, Harry quickly showered and returned to the bedroom to get dressed. Once he finished getting dressed he quickly packed all his belongings into his trunk, shrinking it down to the size of a matchbox, placing it in his pocket and went downstairs to get breakfast.

You're up early" came a voice from behind the bar.

Looking around Harry saw that it was Tom the barkeeper.

"Yes, I thought that I would get an early start. Can I get breakfast?" Harry asked, whilst taking the table in the furthest corner of the pub. It was out of the way of the main entrance and he could easily see who entered without being seen immediately himself.

"Coming right up….. well it'll be about fie minutes. Daily Prophet is on the table if you want to read while you're waiting" replied Tom as he left to go into the back room, where the kitchen was.

Harry picked up the paper and went and sat back down in the corner of the room, Harry had reviewed his money situation and discovered that he could live quiet comfortably for a few months if he wasn't too extravagant with his spending. He didn't really need anything at this moment in time but he had a few things that he wanted to find out.

Harry saw Tom approaching with his breakfast and thanked him as he left it on the table. Eating hungrily Harry devoured his meal in a matter of minutes, taking his time to savour his pumpkin juice.

'_Right I need to figure out who is alive in this time, what to do and set myself up here' _he thought as he finished his drink.

The easiest way in which to find anything out would be to go to Hogwarts, he was only sixteen and he needed to enrol in the school, once in the school he could easily find out things that weren't available to him without a lot of questions being asked.

Getting up from his table Harry approached Tom "Err… Tom, Can I use you floo to get to Hogsmeade?"

"Sure Floo powder is on the mantel, just leave a couple of Knuts in the tin on the side, for the use of the floo powder," Tom said

Harry walked over to the fireplace and picked up a handful of floo powder, just as he was about to through the powder into the fireplace, the fire turned green and out stepped two people.

Harry quickly stepped to the side and was unobserved as the two wizards entered the room, "Ahh Tom, good morning" said the first wizard

Harry not wanting to disrupt their conversation threw his floo powder into the fire and said "The Three Broomsticks" only to hear the last part of their conversation.

"_I understand that you have a young man staying here Tom?_"

Harry got out of The Three Broomsticks floo and stumbled into the main lounge, noticing that the patrons of the public house were observing him, he quickly made his way to the bar.

"Could I have a drink please – butterbeer would be okay" he said trying to take the attention away from himself, trying to make it so that he was just another patron seeking an early morning drink.

"Certainly, just take a seat over their" the woman said, pointing in the direction of an empty chair" and I will bring it over to you".

Harry thanked her and made his way over to the small table by the window. Looking out he could see Hogwarts from the window, it towers glistening in the early morning sun.

"Here you are dear" the witch said as she placed his drink on the table, looking at Harry she continued "Aren't you a bit young not to be I school dear?" she asked.

"Erm…. I was just going up to the school to see if I could enrol," Harry replied "I thought that I would have a drink before I went up there" he continued.

Harry didn't know why he had this sudden need to let someone know his plans but didn't think anything of it.

"Well it's a nice school, the Professor's are good and it is one of the better magical schools in the world", she paused in her conversation, "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Madam Rosmerta, I run this establishment, you will probably come here when you have your Hogsmeade Weekends"

Harry didn't want to tell her that he knew all about Hogsmeade breaks and that he had been to The Three broomsticks on many occasions in the past.

"Err. Right. Thank you for the butterbeer" Harry replied.

Harry looked around, numerous people were wandering in and out of the pub, Madam Rosmerta was very popular with all of her customers, making them feel welcome and listening to their problems, although not many problems were being discussed at this time of the morning.

Getting up from his table, Harry left and started to head towards the school, wrapping his cloak around him he started to think about what he would have to say in order to get into the school. How would he enrol, who would vouch for him, why didn't he attend Hogwarts in the first place, what happened to his Hogwarts letter – didn't everybody received one, even if they refused because they were home schooled?

Getting closer to the school, Harry could feel the wards around the school, they felt like he had just past through a small shower and then nothing. Harry quickly waved his hand at a stone and transfigure it into a mouth and watched it as it flew away, '_Well nothing wrong with my magic_' he thought.

Getting closer to the main doors, he could here the children moving about the hallways, '_probably going to their first class of the day'_, he thought.

Harry walked up the stone steps, knocked on the main doors and waited. He didn't have to wait long as the doors opened to reveal the haggard looking face of Argus Filch the caretaker.

"Well what do you want boy – I haven't got all day" came the rasping voice of the caretaker.

Harry used to this sort of behaviour was not effected by this tone and looked at Filch in an amused way.

"I would like to see the headmaster about enrolling in this school," Harry replied looking down at Filch, "Can you either let me in or can you go and get someone that I can talk to." taking a look at the scowling face of the caretaker, Harry only smiled.

The main doors were closed with a loud bang and Harry sat down on the stone steps. '_well this is a good start'_ Harry thought to himself.

A few minutes later the doors were opened to reveal Professor McGonagall, Harry stood up and dusted himself off

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, glancing up and down.

"I understand that you wish to see the Headmaster about enrolling here at Hogwarts" she said, her eyes looking over the rims of her glasses.

"Yes, I would like to enrol, I am sixteen and would believe that I would enter the sixth year" Harry stated.

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall, she was just like before, a hair pulled into a tight bun on her head, her lips pursed into a thin line, her tartan stripped robes waving in the small wind around the front entrance.

"Are you muggle-born?" was the second question that she spoke, without waiting for an answer she continued, "You will have to be tested before joining the sixth year"

Harry was taken aback by this comment, '_what did being muggle-born have anything to do with wanting to enrol in the school?_' he thought.

Not wanting to delay any long Harry answered her question, even though it was rude he wasn't about to be intimidated by his previous head of house.

"What does being muggle-born have anything to do with wanting to enrol in this school?" he said, with a small frown, "and I will be happy to take your tests if that is what it takes to enter this school". He waited until he saw her lips on her face become tighter, "My name is Harry Black by the way, may I know yours?" he asked, one of his eyebrows slightly raised.

Professor McGonagall seemed taken aback, no one spoke like that to her, especially a student or potential student.

"It is common to ask that question. If you were a pure blood then you would know why?"

Without waiting for her to proceed with her answer, Harry interjected.

"So does my blood denote my place in society now?" he scowled.

Knowing that he was not achieving anything and not wanting to upset his potential Professor any further.

Taking a deep breath, "I believe that this may not be the right time to have this discussion, I can always come back at a later time. If I could make an appointment to see the Headmaster then I will be on my way." Harry finally said.

Hearing a noise from inside the entrance Professor McGonagall turned round and saw the headmaster approaching.

"Is there anything wrong Professor McGonagall?"

"No not at all Headmaster. We have a young man wishing to enrol here at this school" she replied.

"Well do not keep him outside, what will the young man think."

Professor McGonagall opened the doors wider to admit Harry. Allowing him to pass Harry entered the entrance hall. It was like he had never left, the great hall was off to the side and the corridors ran down the centre of the building. Silently Harry raised a small shield around himself as he entered the building.

"Ahh, welcome Mr…?

"Black, Harry Black" he felt a bit like James Bond, "and you are sir?"

"Ahh yes, my name is Albus Dumbledore – Headmaster of this school" Dumbledore replied.

Bowing slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I was wondering if I could enrol here at Hogwarts, sir?"

Albus Dumbledore paused in his thoughts, bowing was the sign of a pure blood, someone who knew about the correct ways of society.

"Mr. Black, if you would accompany me to my office I will see what we can do" Dumbledore turned around and started to walk towards his office, "Professor McGonagall would you please accompany us. It is quite unusual to have someone enter Hogwarts this late in the year Mr Black" continued Dumbledore as they mad their way toward the Headmasters office.

Harry followed the headmaster, conscious of the fact that he himself was being followed by Professor McGonagall. Looking around Harry took in the sights of the school, there appeared to be nothing different about Hogwarts now than it was in his previous time at Hogwarts.

Entering the office the headmaster gestured for Harry to take a seat. Professor McGonagall sat next to Harry, just slightly behind him.

"Please tell me about yourself Mr. Black, as it is unusual for a student to transfer this late in the year and usually if we have a transfer student we are notified by their headmaster"

"I was home schooled Professor, My guardians didn't want me to come to a main stream school and therefore thought it best if I learnt what I needed to know about magic at home." Harry said.

He had thought of a few possibilities to use when trying to enrol in the school, keep it simple, be home schooled, guardians died, parent dead.

Albus Dumbledore looked at Harry over his glasses, waiting for him to continue.

"My guardians had to return to their own country and therefore that left me to finish my education on my own. Both my parents died at an early age and I have lived in an orphanage since then."

"You have a very familiar name Mr. Black are you familiar with the Nobel House of Black?"

"No, I have no relations that I am aware of, being the only child of my parents" Harry offered.

"Well, we will have to see about testing you before we can let you into the school Mr. Black" The headmaster turned to Professor McGonagall

"Professor could you please arrange for Mr Black to take his tests over the next few days, I believe that muggle studies room is free for this week"

Turning to face Harry, "Mr. Black, I will let you take your tests during this week, we will need to see how you do on your OWLS before allowing you to settle in with the sixth years, also once you have completed your tests we can then sort you into one of the four houses" Dumbledore looked over to the clock

"It is nearly lunch time, you are quiet welcome to join us for lunch,"

Harry inclined his head, "Thank you Headmaster it would be a pleasure"

As they entered the great hall, Harry noticed a few faces sitting on the house tables, the Weasley's could be seen sitting on the Gryffindor table, Malfoy and gang could be seen sitting on the Slytherin table. He couldn't see Hermione for a little while but noticed that she was sitting on the Ravenclaw table.

"Please sit with the Hufflepuff's Mr Black and I will introduce everybody to you" the headmaster said to Harry, as he pointed him in the direction of the Hufflepuff table.

Taking a seat at the end of the table closest to the main doors Harry sat down and waited for the food to appear. He was conscious of the other students looking at him. Once again the attention was focused on him, but for different reasons this time, no longer being the boy-who-lived but being a new face in Hogwarts.

Harry continued to look around, many new faces could be seen sitting at the different tables around the hall, '_probably families that didn't get killed by Voldemort_' he thought absently to himself. He glanced up at the head table and was shocked to see what he thought was his mother sitting up at the table next to Professor Flitwick.

A cough sounded from the head table and the students looked towards the headmaster.

"I have a small announcement to make. As you have probably noticed we have a new student who is about to join Hogwarts. Mr Harry Black, sitting at the Hufflepuff table. He will be taking his tests over the next few days and then will be sorted after that. I would like you all to welcome Mr. Black to Hogwarts"

Harry never wanting to be the centre of attention and now found that everyone eyes were on him, he fought to control the blush that was threatening to appear on his cheeks. He could see the shocked look from whom he thought was his mother at the head table and the various appreciative and hungry looks that were coming from some of the girls around the hall.

Quite murmurings were breaking out after this announcements and Harry had to fend off some difficult questions from the girls sitting at the Hufflepuff table. He could see Hanna Abbott and Susan Bones talking quiet animatedly about him just up the table.

After lunch Harry accompanied Professor McGonagall out of the hall and into a nearby empty classroom.

As soon as they entered the classroom, Professor McGonagall turned to Harry.

"Mr. Black, as you have not yet been sorted I can not place you in any of the dorms for tonight, have you a place where you can stay?" not waiting for a response she continued. "Your tests will be conducted over the next few days and will consist of all of the normal subjects taken at by our fifth year students, do you have any issues with this?"

"No Professor, I will be able to get a room in Hogsmeade and will return in the morning" Harry replied.

"Can you tell me what tests I will be undertaking?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Black you will be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions" Professor McGonagall replied looking at Harry

"Once you have passed your tests you will then be sorted into one of the four houses within Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Once sorted, that will be your house for the remainder of your time within Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall continued.

"Thank you Professor" Harry answered, "I will be at the school entrance at eight thirty tomorrow morning. Thank you for your time" Harry made a small bow and left the classroom, making his way towards the entrance.

Professor McGonagall decided to follow Harry towards the entrance, after he had left the classroom. Following at a discrete distance, she followed Harry towards the entrance. She could see numerous students gathered around the hall and wanted to see what this new student would do, how he would interact with others. He seemed very sure of himself and not afraid to answer back, if his attitude with her at the front entrance earlier on was any indication.

Harry could feel the presence of Professor McGonagall behind him, she would not have been like this in his _old time_, he wondered what she was looking for. Approaching the main entrance Harry saw Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley having a small, discussion with a Ravenclaw, Harry didn't recognise.

'_Strange that Ron and Malfoy would be getting on_' he thought.

As he approached the hallway, going towards the main entrance he felt a small spell splash against his shield, he hadn't lowered it since entering Hogwarts, The spell flashed a light blue colour before dissipating out to nothing.

Turning round quickly, Harry saw that Ron was just lowering his wand, his eyes slightly wider than normal, surprised that his spell had no effect.

"Well Black, what's your blood affiliation?" sneered Malfoy.

Harry stood stock still, thinking about his answer, he was shocked that Ron would have thrown a spell at an unarmed person, especially at his back being in Gryffindor.

Harry decided not to get involved with the blood issue just yet, there was two much to try to understand before making a commitment, anyway he was too annoyed that he had just been attacked.

"Did you just attack me?" Harry snarled, his own wand flicked into his hand, from the holster he wore.

All three sets of eyes rose, at the quick display of a wand appearing so fast in Harry's hand and each boy back up a small involuntary step backwards.

Harry now faced the three boys, Ron, Malfoy and some boy from Ravenclaw, from his uniform house badge.

"I just asked you a question" Harry snarled slightly louder. Harry didn't want this at this moment, he had other things that needed doing and fighting was not one of them, however he was not going to be a push over in this time, friend or not.

"If you are too spineless to answer my question when you clearly attacked me then I see no further point in speaking to you". Harry turned and started to walk away, stopping just after two steps, he turned. "If you wish to fight me then have your DADA Professor set up an appropriate venue and time, I would be happy to duel you then. As far as my blood goes that is none of your business"

Harry continued walking and left the entrance, walking down the steps and towards Hogsmeade.

Professor McGonagall had noticed all of this from her position just outside the entrance way and was shocked that the new student would have a shield already raised on the school premises. She was also shocked that the three boys had easily been subdued into not taking any further action against the potential new student.

Deciding to make her presence known

"Do you three not have any classes to attend?" she asked the boys in front of her, her hands on her hips, her mouth pursed into a thin line.

Ron, Malfoy and the Ravenclaw quickly left heading towards their classes.

"He had a shield up" Ron said, as they walked away from the entrance.

"I know, who does he think he is?" Malfoy answered back, "He will see what it is to not respect a pureblood" smiling.

Harry was waiting at the entrance to Hogwarts at eight thirty the following morning. As he entered the school he could hear the chatter of the students in the great hall. He had already eaten breakfast at the Three Broomsticks and was eager to take his OWL's. He had already sat them once and was fairly confidant of what mistakes he had made on his previous tests and with the help from Hermione, in his previous time, was sure that he would pass all of the tests without any problems this time. _Sometimes playing with time certainly helped_.

Harry waited outside the hall for one of the Professors to come and get him, he didn't want to walk in during breakfast after his confrontation with Malfoy and Ron yesterday and he didn't want to become the centre of attention again.

A few students passed by him, entering the hall for breakfast and he nodded at them as they passed. He could hear a few comments from the girls, causing him to blush slightly and so lowered his head to hide the redness in his cheeks, not being overly confident around girls, after his one attempt with Cho the previous year.

Professor McGonagall come out a few minutes later and informed him that he would be having his tests in the nearby muggle studies classroom. Following her to the classroom Harry soon found out that his first test for the day would be Charms followed by Transfiguration in the afternoon. This would then lead onto CoMC the following morning followed by Potions, the following day would consist of astronomy, written paper only, then DADA written and practical.

Harry was eager to start and quickly settled down to start the test. Charms were easy, with his wandless abilities kept to a minimum, he didn't want to let that one out of the bag to early, he quickly demolished the paper and the practical delighting the small Professor with his ability.

Lunch was again a tense affair, keeping to the back of the Hufflepuff table Harry ate quickly and quietly avoiding most of the casual conversations. Until he was confidant that he would be accepted he didn't want to forge any firm relationships at the moment.

Transfiguration again was an easy subject, knowing that he had already sat this test, in his previous time, and with he new awakened powers, Harry had no problem turning the required items into other items, even some of the questions, which Harry thought should have been NEWT level he easily completed, to the satisfaction of the Professor in attendance.

As Harry was leaving, his shield once again up, he noticed that there were more girls in the entrance hall than there had ever been. Giggling started as he approached and it took all of Harry's concentration to look forward and leave, heading towards Hogsmeade.

Care of Magical Creatures was a easy subject for Harry, as he had no qualms about any of the animals. His only wish was for them not to include any snakes in the practical, he didn't mind snakes but would prefer to keep his Parseltongue abilities to himself at the present time.

Potions soon followed and as Harry entered the potions lab in the basement of the castle, Harry stood rigid at the entrance, He knew that he hadn't seen Snape anywhere within the castle and wondered who the Potion Professor would be.

"Good afternoon Mr. Black, you will have two hours in which to answer the paper on the desk in front of you and then a further three hours to make the following potions." The potions Professor said looking at Harry as he stood in the doorway.

"My name is Professor Potter and I will be overseeing your tests today"

Harry quickly took his seat and stared at the potion paper transfixed.

'_That's my mother_' kept resounding through his head, after a short while Harry started when a voice entered his hearing.

"Are you okay Mr. Black?" Professor Potter was asking him, a quizzical look on her face

"Yes…err…. Yes. I'm fine" Harry replied and looked at the potions paper.

He could make potions, but not very well, he could answer the questions and get them right most of the time and he had no problems in understanding which ingredients went with other ingredients to make the correct potions.

Harry started the paper and within a short amount of time had answered a majority of the questions on the sheet. How to make the potion of sleeping death, dreamless sleep potion, skeletal grow, wart remover, baldness coverer and countless others. The only one missing from the lists was the Wolfsbane potion.

The time came for the practical and Harry set his cauldrons up and ready to start to make the required potions for his final test in potions. Dreamless Sleep potion and a simple truth serum, Veritaserum having to take a full luna cycle to mature before it could be used, as well as being restricted by the ministry and therefore would not form part of the practical test. Harry quickly got his ingredients and started to prepare them, adding each at the allocated time and stirring the potion the required amount of times in either a clockwise or anti-clockwise directions. Harry finished up and placed the finished vials on the side of his desk while he tied up his workspace.

'_Have to get out of here_', was the thoughts running through Harry's mind as he left the potions lab, '_my mother is the potions Professor – don't make a scene_'. Harry quickly left Hogwarts and returned to his room as the Three Broomsticks. Finally allowing himself to breakdown, he had his mother back, would his father be around, did he have any siblings, family? These questions raged through Harry's mind as he fell into a fitful sleep.

Waking up the following day, Harry only had two tests to sit today, one on astronomy which he wasn't to bothered about and one in DADA in which he excelled at. Harry had managed to get over his shock at seeing his mother in Hogwarts as the Potions Professor and decided that he would concentrate on up coming tests.

Once again, Harry waited patiently outside the great hall. It seemed that now most of the girls realised that he would be there and would walk very slowly into breakfast, their eyes casually looking Harry up and down, fluttering their eye lashes and smiling _that_ coy smile. It was very disturbing.

"Last two tests Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall said as she approached Harry.

"Yes, one in Astronomy and the last one in Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor" Harry replied as he follow her into the muggle studies classroom.

The Astronomy paper was difficult but not beyond Harry for once, he knew where everything was and not having to worry about outside influences completed the paper in a very short time.

DADA was the test that Harry was looking forward to. He had scored excellently before in his previous time and was determined to better it. Harry sat down and studied the paper, the questions were beyond easy, there were no mention of Dementors, Lethifolds or any other dangerous creatures. Most of the combat scenarios were ridiculously easy, no multiply attacks, no mention of the unforgivables, nothing of real consequence. Harry handed in his paper in record time, completely oblivious to the Professors stares, of handing in a paper nearly an hour earlier than he should have.

"Are you sure that you wish to hand in the paper this early" the DADA Professor asked Harry as he approached the desk.

"Yes, I have checked my answers and am satisfied that they are correct sir" Harry replied.

"Well okay" the Professor seemed unsure of himself. "Well we'd better be getting to the practical part of the exam Mr. Black, please follow me"

'_Great another Lockhart_' Harry said to himself as he followed the Professor towards the great hall 'I _wonder where we are going for the practical exam_' thought Harry.

As they approached the hall Harry started to become worried, '_what are we doing here_' was running through his mind. As both Harry and the DADA Professor entered the hall a voice could be heard from the font of the hall.

"Ahh. Mr. Black finished so soon, we are not quite ready for you yet" Professor Dumbledore said. Dumbledore turned around and continued waving his wand in the air.

"Please take a seat Mr. Black, a house elf will bring you something to drink"

Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table and waited, letting his senses review what Dumbledore was doing. He was constructing a warded area within the hall, wards that would encase stray spells and negate their effects outside of the wards.

Making Harry jump slightly a house elf popped into view beside him.

"What's would yous likes to drinks, sirs" the house elf said, it's eyes cast at the floor.

"Err. I would like a pumpkin juice please" Harry replied and the elf popped away only to return a second later with a full glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you" Harry said to the elf, who looked extremely frightened

"Do you regularly say please and thank you to house elves Mr. Black?" the question from Dumbledore

"Yes" was Harry's automatic answer, "I find it is always good to be polite when dealing with house elves, they are extremely powerful, with their own brand of magic and it acknowledges their efforts" Harry wasn't a fully paid up member of SPEW but he had always thanked anyone who did things for him, be it elf or human.

"Interesting……Well Mr. Black we will be ready for you in about five minutes" Dumbledore continued. "We have a slightly different test for your practical, as we have no way on knowing your previous skill level when dealing with DADA, as we would normally if you had been a student here."

Harry just sat at the table and waited for Dumbledore to continue. His eyes noticing that the hall was filling up with students who would have already finished classes.

"You will perform the routine required tests followed by a simple duel between a number of Aurors that we have invited along" Dumbledore paused and looked at Harry, "You appear to have passed all of your tests with flying colours, some well above 'Outstanding' Mr. Black"

Harry smiled, perhaps taking his OWL's again hadn't been so bad after all.

"Mr. Black would you please join me up here for a moment" Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry rose and walked towards Dumbledore and the DADA professor, just as he passed the wards erected by Dumbledore he felt the same tingling that he felt when he had first entered Hogwarts from Hogsmeade.

"You will begin your tests in a few minutes, I hope that you don't mind that we have set up this little test in the hall as it was the only place large enough where we could have the practical examinations. We usually hold them in here because of the space required."

Harry not wanting to disagree with anything just nodded his head and followed the DADA Professor to the side of the hall, where a desk had been set up.

After performing all of the required practical elements of the DADA examination Harry then proceeded to the main floor where he could see a number of Aurors waiting

"Mr. Black, I would like to introduce you to Auror Moody, Auror Charlesworth and Auror Hurst, they will be duelling you this afternoon, one at a time. Do you understand"

"Yes Professor" Harry answered, Harry was dumbfounded at the sight of Moody, in his time Moody had a wooden leg, a magical revolving eye and hideous scars that crossed his face and other parts of his body. The Moody in front of Harry had nothing wrong at all, no wooden leg, no magical eye, no scars, he looked like an ordinary man, apart from his eyes which were constantly moving looking for unseen foes.

Taking a stand at the edge of the wards Harry noticed that the hall had now filled up with students, all were facing the spectacle that was about to begin.

Harry turned round to face his first attacker, carefully he removed his robes to reveal a dark pair of slacks and a loose flowing shirt. He could hear a sigh from the crowd of girls sitting near the front as he placed his robes over the back of one of the chairs. Walking towards the centre of the hall Harry immediately squared off against the Auror, his left leg slightly turned out and his right foot facing forward, his arms slightly raised from his body, he was slightly crouched and waiting for the first spell to be cast.

The Auror Charlesworth was slightly shocked, the boy had taken up what looked to be a perfect duelling stance, not normally know outside of professional duellers. Auror Charlesworth also adopted the same position and waited for the signal to start to the duel.

The signal was given and both student and Auror stood facing one another, neither had cast a spell waiting for the other to be the first to cast. Harry smiled, inwardly, Moody had taught him well, '_wait for your opponent to cast the first spell, see what they are made off, in a real fight fire first and then ask questions later_' was the advice so Harry used it. He stood waiting, smiling.

Auror Charlesworth was beginning to sweat, never had he had to wait for an opponent to attack, they always wanted to be the first to cast and try to disarm as quickly as possible. He could hear murmuring from the crowd of students and decided to throw the first spell,

"_Expelliarmus_", the spell flew through the air toward Harry, who was still smiling, Harry neatly sidestepped the spell and returned to his duelling stance, a few feet to the left.

Auror Charlesworth had never seen anyone move out of the way of a spell in Hogwarts before, they always wanted to block them with a shield spell, trying to show their power, this boy was different. He started to throw a few more spells, a little faster than before and upped his power level.

Harry saw the Aurors eyes, he didn't expect him to move out of the way, and then he saw a look of determination in the Aurors eyes, now the games would begin.

Harry saw the spells coming and turned and jumped out of the way of the first few, He quickly put up a small shield around himself and stepped into the oncoming spell, the more dangerous spells veering to his right. The spell splashed against his shield and flashed into nothing. Harry smiled more, this was more like it, this is what his training consisted of when training with Ron and Hermione in the past.

It was ten minutes into the duel and Harry had not really bothered to cast any real offensive spells, he didn't want people to know just how powerful he was. He could tell that Auror Charlesworth was becoming more and more agitated that he couldn't stop a sixth year student, his spells were bordering on barely legal and Harry wanted to stop this duel before it got out of hand.

Quickly cast a small conjuring spell he created about a hundred small steel balls and threw them at the floor, towards the Auror. Auror Charlesworth erected another shield to prevent the steel balls from hitting him, although Harry didn't cast them at him only the floor. The Auror stepped on the balls and his feet began to move in all directions, his arms swinging all over the place trying to keep his balance.

Harry not wanting to delay this duel any longer quickly cast a '_Jelly Legs Jinx_' making sure that the Auror's legs wouldn't stop moving and then cast an '_Incarcerous_' spell causing the Auror to suddenly become bound in a thick rope. Once the Auror had fallen to the ground, Harry quickly banished the steel balls, walked over to the Auror and removed his wand. Walking over to Auror Moody, he handed him the Auror's wand and then returned and unbound the Auror helping him up from the floor.

"Nice duel" Harry said as he helped the Auror up from the floor.

"Well done Mr. Black, a very ingenious way of finishing the duel." Professor Dumbledore said as Harry started to walk away from the centre of the hall.

"Now seeing as you so easily removed Auror Charlesworth I would like you to duel Auror's Moody and Hurst?"

Harry had just turned around when he saw the first two spells had been cast and were flying in his direction. Not wanting to be disarmed within the first few spells, Harry reacted as he would normally, throwing himself to the sided he rolled and came up with his wand in his hand. Both Aurors had moved apart causing Harry to concentrate of two different directions at once.

Spells from Moody continued to fly through the air, unsure of what spells were being cast Harry put a powerful shield around himself, causing a sudden glowing nimbus to surround him, the spells flashed against his shield, one of them causing Harry to be knocked off of his feet and onto the floor.

Harry realising that this was no longer a simple duel, back flipped off the floor and somersaulted into the centre of the room again, coming up close to Auror Hurst. Not having seen anyone make this sort of acrobatic manoeuvre, Auror Hurst was taken unawares as Harry quickly swiped his feet underneath the Auror and quickly stunned him.

Whilst this was going on Moody had moved from his previous position and was throwing faster and faster spells in Harry's direction, catching him repeatedly. Harry was getting angry, he had dispelled numerous spells with counter jinxes and hexes and was now facing Moody one on one. Moving quickly out of the way of the on-coming menagerie of spells heading his way he threw a shield spell up and forward rolled coming up nearly in front of Moody only to discover that Moody anticipating this had already moved.

Turning round Harry saw Moody off to the side and immediately went into a defensive crouch.

'_Constant vigilance Harry, what would old Moody do?_' ran through Harry's mind, as he observed the Auror in front of him.

Without waiting for Moody to get another chance to disarm him, rolling around the floor had already brought a number of bruises up on his arms and legs

"_Accio chair and robe_" Harry shouted, his first real voiced spell.

The chair and his robe started to fly through the air towards him, however Moody was right in the path of the chair and robe, causing Moody to dive out of the way of the ongoing collision.

"_Avis_" he then shouted and sent a flock of small yellow birds flying straight at Moody as he started to get up from avoiding the collision with the chair.

The birds started to attack Moody as he rose from his position on the floor, Harry again conjured the steel balls and threw them on the floor straight at the Aurors feet.

Smiling, Harry had only one thought going through his mind '_Where's you constant vigilance now Moody?_'

Seeing Moody already banishing the birds and caught by the floor suddenly moving because his feet had encountered the balls. Harry quickly ran over making sure not to step on any of the steel balls and pushed Moody off balance. While Moody was falling backwards due to the push Harry had just given him, Harry snatched his wand from his hand and then cast a stunning spell straight at the Aurors chest, immediately knocking Moody out.

Turning round, sweat dripping from his brow, Harry walked over to the DADA professor and handed him Moody's wand.

"Will there be anything else?" Harry asked the DADA Professor, panting slightly, the duel had only lasted a few minutes but the exertion was greater because he had been fighting two persons and not one as a duel would normally be.

"Well done Mr. Black," came the voice from Professor Dumbledore, "I believe that you have excelled at the DADA practical tests. Please sit down and have a drink"

Auror Charlesworth, collected the wand from the DADA Professor and went over to Moody to '_Ennervate_' him, cursing could be heard from Moody as he woke up to find himself on the floor of the great hall.

Smiling Harry walked over to collect his robe from the floor, dusting it off and sat down taking a sip from his drink. '_Haa! So much for constant vigilance Moody_'

"Mr. Black I believe that you have past today's test and you will be sorted at tomorrows evening meal." Professor Dumbledore informed Harry.

--------------------------------------------------

The students had walked into the hall ready for an early meal only to find that their headmaster was already in their setting up an area at the front of the hall. Unsure of what was happening some sat down to watch whilst others went away to tell their friends, they didn't often get to see their headmaster practice his spells and were curious as to what was happening.

As they sat down at their tables a few students noticed that the new student, Harry Black, had entered the hall with their DADA Professor and had walked up the headmaster.

Quiet murmurings broke out around the hall as they realised that this was going to be the practical test for DADA. The tall dark haired boy would be taking part and from the looks of it would also be having a duel with Aurors.

This was unprecedented, as this had never occurred before.

As they watched Harry move away from the headmaster and over to the corner of the hall, they watched him perform a number of the standard DADA spells in front of the DADA Professor. He didn't seem to have any issues in getting the spells right, first time and only seemed to be amused by the requirements from the Professor.

After nearly thirty minutes they noticed that Harry returned to the headmaster and was having a conversation with him and three unknown persons, they could tell that they were Aurors for the Ministry because of their cloaks.

They saw Harry move away from the centre of the room and walk towards a chair where he removed his robes and put them on the back of the chair. A small groan could be heard from the girls closest to the duelling area. He wore dark slacks and a flowing shirt, which emphasised his tall, athletic figure, his chest and stomach muscles could be seem as he moved back into the centre of the room facing an Auror. What surprised them was the way in which he stood, legs slightly apart, crouched but only just and his arms waving slightly at his sides, they were even more shocked when the Auror took up the same position.

The signal was given to start and both Harry and the Auror stood still, neither moving just watching each other, time past and discussion broke at around the hall.

'_What's happening?_'

'_Why aren't they doing anything?_'

They could Malfoy telling his friends that the new student was scared and didn't know what to do. Then it started.

"_Expelliarmus" _was heard from the Auror, and the student just moved out of the way, if chins could have hit the floor they would have.

The students stood watching as the Auror threw more and more spells at Harry. Harry just moved, dodged, ducked and jumped out of the way of most of them. Small flashes were the only indication that he had up a shield spell, but no one had seen him cast it. This was unbelievable, never had they seem such a display, this was not usual, you had to attack as well as defend. Harry moved all around the centre of the hall, keeping the Auror in front of him at all times, walking into some of the spells and avoiding others.

To half of the students, the boys, this was not duelling this was just running away, couldn't this new student even throw a simple spell.

To the other of the students, the girls, they couldn't believe their luck, Harry's shirt had become un-tucked and constant flared open revealing his stomach and chest muscles. They were not bothered but his lack of spell craft at the moment, only the show.

Then suddenly Harry conjured some balls and threw them at the Aurors feet, causing him to fall over, only to be bound by a thick rope. They saw Harry walk over to the Auror and remove his wand then hand it to another Auror. They then watched as he walked back and removed the spell and helped up the fallen Auror, commenting '_Nice Duel_'

They thought that is was over as Harry had clearly won the duel and was walking back to reclaim his robes, but if the first duel was great then what happened next was equally unbelievable. _Merlin himself could have walked in and announced to the world that he was back from the dead and no one would have been shocked._

They heard professor Dumbledore say something, but because of the discussions already taking place around the hall about the recent duel, no one could hear what was said. It would have only been heard if you were listening specifically for it and as they were not they all missed what Dumbledore said.

Two spells were fired from the Aurors straight at Harry, everybody turned and looked at the centre of the hall, they thought that the duel was over, what they saw shocked them all.

Harry jumped and twisted landing to the side his wand out and facing the Aurors, suddenly a powerful shield could be felt being erected and they saw a shimmering nimbus surround Harry as he lay on the floor. Then he back flipped off the floor and somersaulted to the nearest Auror, swinging his legs and knocking the Auror down quickly stunning him and throwing his wand away. Spells kept hitting Harry and he stood up moving out of the way, his wand pointing at himself as he cast counter jinxes to the spells that had already landed on him.

They couldn't understand it, how could a student be equal to a fully trained Auror, but here stood Harry battling away with the Auror, knocking spells away with what looked to be practiced ease. Casting others, until it looked like a stalemate had been reached. They could see the concentration on Harry's face as he it looked like he was considering his options.

Then it happened, the speed was incredible, the aim perfect. Harry seemed to blur as he cast, what looked like four spells at the same time. '_Accio chair and robe', 'Avis', 'Stupefy' _and in-between this he conjured those steel balls again and threw them on the floor straight at the Auror.

They saw him jump over, land in front of the Auror and push him to the ground, removing his wand from his flaying hands then stun him.

This had been a battle of epic proportions, not one that you could say you would have ever seen in school.

They saw Harry walk over to the DADA professor and present him with the Auror's wand and then asked if it was all over, then return to pick up his robe and take a seat where his drink was.

They heard the headmaster inform Harry that he had pasted the DADA tests and that he would be sorted tomorrow after the evening meal.

-------------------------------------------

Harry put his robe back on the started to walk towards the main doors, passing the whispered conversations on his way.

Tomorrow, he would be sorted and then gain the information that he required in this time. A small smile appeared as he saw Hermione to his left.

Not wanting to miss this opportunity he said quietly

"Hello Hermione",

Seeing her shocked expression, he quickly moved towards he exit, conscious of the rather loud conversation from the girls he had just left surrounding Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Let me know what you think._

_Sheeps_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: - I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Anything you recognise is hers; everything else is purely my imagination-running wild…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hello Hermione", _

_Seeing her shocked expression, he quickly moved towards he exit, conscious of the rather loud conversation from the girls he had just left surrounding Hermione._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke the following morning, wondering if he had done the right thing. He had said '_Hello_' to Hermione, was this the correct thing to have done? He wasn't sure. He has seen her waiting at the back of the great hall, watching his duel with the Aurors and commenting to her friends, most of whom he didn't know. He had seen her all week and wanted to have a conversation with her as his only friend from the past, not counting Ron, whom had attacked him. Was it the wrong thing to have done, had he made a mistake in talking to her?

He thought about the last week, he had sat his OWL's and seemed to have passed them all with flying colours. He had seen her mother as the potions mistress and had spoken to Hermione. Ron Weasley, Malfoy and someone from Ravenclaw had attacked him and to cap it all, the previous week he had killed Tom Riddle otherwise known as Lord Voldemort , fifty years in the past. What a week!

He just needed to have a quite moment in order to figure out what he was going to do, where he was going in his life. Did the killing of Tom Riddle change as much as he thought it had or was this just a continuation of the same time-line with only small things changed.

Harry slowly made he way down the stairs at the Three Brooms Sticks and entered the tavern room where breakfast would be served. Madam Rosemerta would soon be in asking what he would like and what drink would he want. She seemed to have found a soft-spot for Harry since she had learned that he was trying to get into Hogwarts and that his parents had died and his guardians had moved away.

"Morning Harry and what would you like for breakfast this morning?" Madam Rosemerta asked him as he sat down.

"Could I have tea and toast this morning, I not very hungry" Harry replied, "I seem to be nervous about attending Hogwarts later"

"There's no need to worry dear" Madam Rosemerta said, "They are all very nice up at the school, all the professors and the children, very nice" she continued as she went to get Harry his breakfast.

Not long after she left she returned with a large platter of toast and his tea, "Well have you thought about which house you will be in" she asked Harry as she set his plate and mug of tea down on the table.

"Err. No not really" Harry replied, "I read a little about the different houses in Hogwarts, but according to everything that I have read I seem to be able to fit into all four houses with no trouble."

Harry had thought about the 'Sorting Hat' and where it would ultimately put him. He had the attributes of all four houses.

He was courageous and would not stand back from a fight thus putting him in Gryffindor.

He was intelligent and eager to learn which would put in him Ravenclaw.

He was just and loyal to his friends, therefore that would be Hufflepuff.

Finally he was cunning, as the last few weeks had shown, therefore leading to Slytherin.

Harry had thought long and hard about where the hat would put him and finally had decided to tell the hat to put him into Hufflepuff. This was the least worrying of the four houses and he would be able to disappear into that house without causing any friction between the other houses, if this time-line was anything like his last time-line.

Even if he was cunning and a true Slytherin, would you be put into Slytherin because then your cunning nature would be known to all. Same with Gryffindor, why would you want to be put into a house where all you would be known as the ones that would be willing to stand up for someone else.

No Hufflepuff seemed to be the correct solution to his plans, if he had any plans. He could find out what he needed to know and be left alone to do it.

"Well I am sure that all with be '_sorted_'" Madam Rosemerta gave a tiny laugh, "forgive my little pun there Harry. I sure everything will work out just fine once you get settled in and remember that you can always visit on your weekends"

"Yes, thank you." Harry just smile and started to eat his breakfast, thinking about what he needed to get during the rest of the day before showing up at Hogwarts.

After breakfast Harry took a short trip to Diagon Alley, picking up what he thought that he would need in order to start school. The shops seemed to be slightly different to what he had remembered, still the same but slightly less inviting. Customers went about their business in a fast a furious and furious fashion. Civility seemed to have disappeared.

After collecting the necessary items from his shopping trip Harry proceeded to the Ministry of Magic to see about getting his licence so that he could perform apparation. Travelling by floo just wasn't for him. Every time that he went by Floo he fell out of the other end, not the most dignified way of travelling.

Entering the Ministry, Harry was greeted by the sight of the fountain, which contained the witch, wizard, goblin, centaur, and a lowly house elf. The person on the desk asked for his wand and Harry handed over his Holly and Phoenix feather wand.

"Nice wand, one of Ollivanders? The witch at the desk asked.

"Err, yeah"

"Okay, what did you want today and shouldn't you be in school?" the witch asked.

"I need to get my apparation licence" Harry answered, "Travelling by floo all the time is slightly restrictive and I always fall out of the end"

"Yes, we have quite a few witches and wizards tell us about that, are you muggle born?", the witch at the desk asked

"No, however I was muggle raised," Harry replied, "Why is there a knack for travelling by floo that I haven't been told about?"

"Yes, there is and unless it has been explained you will always fall out of the other end"

Harry thought about this for a moment, suddenly realising that no one had ever taught his how to travel by floo, just 'chuck in a handful of floo powder and say your destination', never anything else.

"Well, can you tell me what the knack is?" Harry asked hopefully

"Well, I'm not really meant to, but seeing as you won't be travelling by floo much now that you are on your way to get your apparation licence. You just say your destination and then keep your legs slightly bent and when reaching the end of your travel, just step out as if you walking normally – simple really" she answered

"Is that it? No keeping your legs straight, no jumping at the end – just step out of the floo at the other end" Harry said incredulously

"Yes, simple really" the witch answered, "Now there is a queue behind you. You need to go to level four and head for the signs to the apparation examination centre"

Harry just stood there, dumbfounded. Couldn't Ron or one of the Weasley's have told him about how to floo? They always saw how he fell out of the fireplace. In fact they had begun to put _cushioning charms_ on the floor because of it at the Burrow. Even Dumbledore had seen how he had exited the floo network and had never said anything.

"You must really move on now, as I have other customers to deal with now" the witch at the reception desk said.

Coming out of his stupor Harry finally found his voice.

"Err, sorry. Thank you" Harry said as he made his way towards the lifts

Entering the lifts and pressing the button for the forth floor, he still couldn't believe that no one had told him about how to travel by floo, however that soon passed as he would have found it funny himself – 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Couldn't-Travel-By-Floo'. George and Fred would have been laughing – What a prank.

Exiting the lift Harry made his way to the apparation examination centre.

"Excuse me is this where I can take my apparation test?" Harry asked the old wizard who was sitting behind the desk.

"Yes, have you an appointment?" the old wizard asked, looking up from the paper that he was reading.

"No, I don't have an appointment, Can I make one?"

"Well usually you would have to but as I have a spare slot in the diary. You can take you test in a moment , if you're willing to wait."

"Err, yeah. Sure I can wait" Harry replied.

He wasn't certain how long the wait would be but he did have a few hours to spare before he would have to return to be sorted at Hogwarts.

Sitting down on a seat not far away from the desk, Harry was thinking about what he would have to do. He had taken all of the appropriate lessons whilst at Hogwarts, Destination, Determination and Deliberation the three 'D's'. He had managed to move around the great hall without any difficulty and had learnt about apparating over greater distances as well, but had never taken the test.

"Come along then" said a wizard who had finally finished reading his paper and appeared to be entering a room just of the side of the reception desk.

Harry entered the room, it appeared to be about the size of a small football pitch, with flags placed all over the room.

"Right, I suppose that you have studied apparation and what you need to do? The wizard asked.

"Yes"

"Right then we will begin"

The tests were quite easy in the beginning, travelling from point to point and back again. Harry checking himself every time that he stopped. Finally getting the hang of the indoor tests they moved to further distances, finally ending up in the countryside.

After returning to the Ministry he had been given his licence which permitted him to travel by apparation.

"You are very good at this," the wizard informed him, "You hardly make any sound when you disappear or appear. Most students make a load crack when trying it, only managing to make a small pop after years of trying. You, my lad seem to make hardly any sound at all". The wizard said smiling at Harry.

"Err thanks." Harry wasn't sure what else he was meant to say. He always manage to make a sound when apparating around the great hall at Hogwarts, but then again, with the amount of practice that he had had this morning the slightly '_whooshing_' sound that he made wasn't so bad.

Apparating back to Hogsmeade Harry made his way back to the Three Broomsticks.

"Where have you been?" said Madam Rosemerta as he entered the lounge, "I been worried sick about you".

"Sorry, I didn't realise that I had to be back at any particular time, so long as I was on time to go to Hogwarts" Harry replied, quietly please that someone in this time was worried about him.

"Well you have to have dinner before you go up to the castle and you have to get all of your stuff from your room as well"

"Oh?" was Harry's only reply.

Dinner was served and he ate it with gusto, he couldn't believe how hungry he was but then he had used a hell of a lot of magic performing his apparation exam. That was what was making me ravenous he supposed.

"Are you ready now?" asked Madam Rosemerta, looking at Harry as he made his way towards to the exit of the pub.

"Yes, I think that I have everything" Harry replied with a smile, "and if not then I can always come back to collect anything that I have left be hind"

"Yes, but only on a Hogsmeade weekend, now Harry"

Harry quickly left and slowly made his way up towards Hogwarts. He could see the castle in front of him and decided that he would try apparating to the small hill just up in front of him.

Thinking about his destination, he pulled his magic around himself. Like a cloak and slowly apparated towards to hill.

He could feel himself slowly shifting towards his destination when he encountered a 'slowing down' sensation, it was like trying to apparate through treacle. He didn't want to '_Splinch_' himself at this moment and forced a bit more of his magic in travelling the final distance. He felt himself slowing down even more and so he forced more magic into the transport.

He could see _'fuzzy' _lines stopping him from his destination and suddenly it occurred to him 'Hogwarts Wards'. The only thing going through his head at this time was '_ohshitohshitohshitohshit!_ _– I'm no going to make it._

Pulling from his magical reserves he pushed all of his magic into moving the final distance, he would not be splinched, he would not be stopped. How could he have forgotten about the wards the prevented apparation on to Hogwarts grounds, there was a reason that Hogwarts was considered to be one of the safest places on the planet.

He could see the '_fuzzy_' lines blocking his way through and if he could stop the lines just above him then he could slip through and land – safely.

Quickly he cast a shield charm above where his head was and though about an elongated shield, if the shield could stop the lines then he could slip through the gap and appear just behind the line.

Pushing his magic to do just that he could see the lines stop just above where his head should have been and start to form a shape like an umbrella, quickly seizing his opportunity his jumped through and landed on the other side.

Finally appearing Harry fell to the ground sweating and shaking. He couldn't believe that he had just passed through the wards and landed on the other side. He could feel his heart beating and thought that it might jump out of his chest if it didn't slow down any time soon.

After a few minutes he finally settled down enough to think about what just had happened. He had apparated to a point inside the Hogwarts wards and made it.

There were no alarms sounding from the castle and no one coming to see what had just happened, could he really break through anti-apparation wards?

Harry sat down and thought about what he had just accomplished, he had just broken through the legendary Hogwarts wards and survived. Did that mean that Hogwarts a History was wrong? Or did it just mean that without the threat of someone like Voldemort, the wards around the castle were not continually upgraded?

Harry got up and slowly made his way toward to the entrance of the castle, it was now within sight and he could see the entrance doors a few hundred yards off in the distance.

Inside Hogwarts the staff were preparing for the arrival of their new student. Professor McGonagall was of two minds what she thought about this new student that was joining Hogwarts. She was unsure of the type of student that he would be. He had passed his OWL's with flying colours and there was no hesitation over his written papers.

His practical tests indicated that he was clearly more advanced there their own sixth years and if anything he should be placed in the seventh year or maybe higher – if there was a higher at Hogwarts.

It was however his attitude that concerned her the most, he would answer questions directly and to the point, indicating a pure blood but he would thank house elves indicating a muggle back ground. He was an anomaly.

Professor Albus Dumbledore stood watching the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, waiting to see if he could see the boy known as Harry Black coming up the pathway, but what he saw confused him greatly.

He could see the boy starting along the path to the school and then he thought he saw him disappear, perhaps if was the failing light that had effected his vision, but then a moment later he was inside the wards of Hogwarts – That was impossible. Had this boy just apparated on to Hogwarts grounds?

He quickly checked his instruments and they were registering no change in the wards. It should have been impossible but time was pressing on, he would have to review this later when he had time and with a pensive. This boy, Harry, was an anomaly.

His grades were 'outstanding' in all fields of his exams and if the information was correct then he had just passed his apparation exam this very morning – more surprisingly was the fact that he could do it with making a sound. That indicated an extremely powerful individual. But what had astounded him more than anything was his DADA practical examination in the great hall.

He had taken on three Aurors and won each round, even at the end he had won against two Aurors at the same time, taking both down easily. This from a student who was about to enter his sixth year. There was no way any child should have been able to do that, not take down fully qualified Aurors.

Who was this boy?

Harry stood outside the main front doors to Hogwarts. He had been here before but had never taken the time to really look at these doors. Runes were etched into the surface of the doors indicating that they were part of the wards.

Harry knocked on the doors and the once again he was faced with Argus Filch, the caretaker.

"Well, are you coming or not – I don't have all day" spat the caretaker.

Harry entered the hallway and started walking towards the great hall. '_What a wonderful man he is_' thought Harry to himself.

"Ahh, Mr Black, so glad that you made it on time", Harry heard from the stairs just in front of him, "You are just in time for the evenings meal and of course your sorting" finished Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry glanced around and could see most of the students had already settled down waiting for their food to appear.

"It seems that we must enter and not keep the students from their meal much longer Mr Black", the headmaster said as he walked past Harry entering the hall.

Harry followed slightly behind Dumbledore, hearing the mutterings from Filch behind him.

As they entered the hall all of the student stopped what they were doing and looked at both Harry and their headmaster.

Harry could feel the eyes of all of the students on him as he entered behind the headmaster.

"If you would accompany me Mr Black to the front of the hall then we can get your sorting out of the way and you can meet your new housemates".

They made their way down to just in front of the staff table where Professor McGonagall had just levitated a stool and with the sorting hat.

"Err, where do you want me?", asked Harry. He already knew what he was supposed to do by in he sat on the stool and put the hat on his head without anyone telling him it would probably look a bit suspicious.

"Please sit on the stool Mr Black", said Professor McGonagall, indicating the stool in front of her. "

"I will place the hat on your head and the sorting hat will decide what house to put you in".

"Okay" replied Harry as he sat down of the stool facing the students of Hogwarts.

He could see the faces of many people that he knew looking back at him. He knew that they wouldn't know him in this time line, but it was still nice to see some familiar faces.

Harry jumped slightly as he felt the hat being lowered onto his head and then he felt a presence trying to invade his thoughts.

'_Not going to happen_' he thought, as he brought his feeble occlumency skills into place

'_I see that you have had some training in occlumency Mr Black'_, Harry heard from inside his head.

'_What?_'

'_Now where to put you_', the hat said inside his head

'_Put me in Hufflepuff_' Harry thought at the hat sitting on his head.

'_Oh? And why should I do that Mr Black. You seem to have the traits of all four houses, but which is the stronger'_

'_Just put me in Hufflepuff_' Harry thought, '_I'm loyal and a hard worker_', Harry continued.

This was not as easy as Harry had thought it might have been. Although he didn't really have any conversation outside of the sorting with the hat before

'Really Mr Black? _You seem to want to go there and therefore you are cunning enough to warrant Slytherin_'

'_No, I do not want to go into Slytherin – Hufflepuff is definitely the place for me_' Harry thought desperately at the hat.

'_Why Hufflepuff? You could achieve so much more going into Slytherin or Ravenclaw or Gryffindor_' the hat thought back at Harry.

'_Because Hufflepuff is where I want to go'_, Harry thought, '_I want to remain unobtrusive and remain out of the way. I do not wish to be sorted into any other house as this will only bring me attention and that is something that I do not want_'. Harry thought.

'_Mr Black if every student was to ask to be placed in the house of their choosing what would be the point of having a sorting hat?_' the hat asked

'_Because I am not an eleven year old coming to this school, I am nearly seventeen and therefore know my own mind a little better than an eleven year old. Is that sufficient?_' Harry asked back

'_Well you do make a good point, however I still need to sort you and therefore as it is my voice that will make the decision of which house you will be placed in you can be placed in…….'_

Just as the hat started to say the house that Harry was to be placed in it was lifted from his head.

Whilst this conversation was occurring between Harry and the sorting hat, the conversation between the students was starting up again, however this time is was not your normal conversations, this was more like.

'_Is he arguing with the sorting hat?_'

'_Why is this taking so long?_'

'_Why can't we eat already?_'

The professors were looking at each other with bewilderment on their faces. Admittedly, they had never sorted a sixteen year old before and maybe it would take a little longer for the hat to find the proper location for the student but this has been going on for nearly a full three minutes. The sorting of a student had never taken this long in the past.

Professor McGonagall looked at the headmaster for guidance, she didn't know whether the hat was working or not. The fact that the hat was _crinkling_ it's rim indicated that a silent conversation was taking place but nothing more than that.

The Headmaster was perplexed, he had spoken with the sorting hat on numerous occasions and whilst the hat was imbrued with the blood of all four founders, which gave the hat an intelligence, he was unsure of what action to take.

Professor McGonagall deciding that the sorting hat was not fully functioning started to lift the sorting hat from the head of new student Harry Black.

Harry cringed with the last statement from the sorting hat. It was not going to place him in Hufflepuff where he wanted to be placed but in another house.

'_I'm going to rip that blasted hat to shreds_', thought Harry as it was suddenly lifted off of his head.

Harry was so surprised that he didn't even acknowledge Professor McGonagall standing in front of him, the entire hall silent with all of the students looking at him, some with their mouths open.

"Are you okay Mr Black?" came the question from Professor McGonagall.

All Harry could do was look at her blankly, not comprehending that the hat had suddenly been lifted off his head.

"Err…..What?" was the only coherent speech that left Harry's mouth.

"Are you okay Mr Black, did the hat sort you?"

Harry had never had such an opportunity and immediately sized on it.

"Err…Yes, we had quite a nice discussion before it was going to place me in Hufflepuff House. Professor." Harry quickly said, hoping against hope that the hat would not be able to say anything. It was only when Harry saw how the professor was holding the hat did a slight smile grace his face.

Professor McGonagall held the hat between the rim and the ruffles, therefore holding it's mouth closed – What a break!

"Please join your new housemates Mr Black". The headmaster interrupted from the staff table.

"I would like you all to welcome Mr Black who will be joining Hufflepuff house" the headmaster said aloud to the entire student body, "Please take your seat".

* * *

_Let me know what you think._

_Sheeps_


End file.
